Eternal Return
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: Chapter 4a2 uploaded RanKenYoujiKen In the past CainKen fell in love with a beautiful red headed stranger, but dies in a desperate attempt to protect him. Several hundreds years later they meet again. Will Ken remember?
1. Prologue Promises

Eternal Return 

Author: Tschubi-chan

Rating: PG-13 / going to be R later

Warnings: shonen-ai, death, violence, different timelines and a bit sap

Pairings: Ran/Cain, Ran/Ken, Youji/Ken

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß sigh. As much as I wish I´d own them, I don't! 

__

English isn't my native language, so be nice to poor old Tschubi-chan!

A/N. The song was chosen to reflect the atmosphere as portrayed in the whole story, but also to imply some of the upcoming events. Future chapters will also contain parts of other song lyrics that fit their respective chapter, but also shall reflect some of Ran´s inner emotions. 

****Kronos is drumming**

And time is running.

Enter the Aeon

And bring back the past.

Wheel of Fortuna

Dancing with Shiva

Spin to the newborn

Who lived to the last.

The world is changing

And fall apart

End of the Kingdom

And of the heart

The Queen

Now cold and pale

The sun is setting

The night prevail.

But fear not darkness,

It's hidden light

And you will find it

Shining with bright.

The time will running

The flame will burn

When today vanish,

but all return.

The time will come to an end but bring back the start again

Queen of Time will raise again

And bring forth the future.

Wheel of Time will whirl around

And bring back the past.** 

(Therion-Eternal Return)

Prologue - Promises 

"Shi-ne!!! Akuma!! Get away from Cain!" the Duke shouted furiously, his broad sword clashing towards the dark-clothed man hovering protectively in front of his only son.

The slender, red headed man tried to block the move with his own sword, but was stopped by a sudden flash of movement.

/Stop it!/

The frightened shout echoed through the field like thunder and was shortly followed by the disgusting sound of metal slicing through flesh and bones. 

The chestnut haired boy who had been standing behind the foreign man jumped in the way in an attempt to stop the fight between the two persons he loved most in this world. He looked in shock at the sword impaled in his chest, blood dripping over cold metal, then took a step backwards. The sword slid out of his body with a heart-wrenching sound and the boy crumbled weakly to the ground.

"CAIN!!!"

The man, who had tried to protect him, ran to the fallen one's side, carefully taking him into his lap. His opponent stared at the blood-soaked sword in disbelief then let it drop to the ground in utter horror.

He looked in shock at the two lovers, all signs of previous rage having left his face. His badly injured son was cradled in the beautiful stranger's arms. His eyes were closed, dark bangs of brown hair obscuring his face, and blood seeped through the horrible wound inflicted by his own father's weapon.

"What have I done?", he uttered.

/I killed my son/

The boy moaned slightly, obviously having trouble breathing properly. His chocolate coloured eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the sight of his worried lover, then he tilted his head to the side looking sadly at his father.

"Gomen, Otou-sama.", he said, his words barely more than a whisper.

"Beloved!"

Those quiet words made the slender boy look back at the man who was still cradling him like a child. His beautiful, pale face was full of sadness, fear and worry. The anger had left his face, too. Tears were blinking at the corners of his eyes, but refused to roll down.

The injured boy actually smiled.

"Are you alright?" he croaked coughing up blood.

"Hush, beloved. Don't talk! It will only weaken you."

The young man cradled the boy even closer to his body, not caring that the blood soaked his dark tunic as well. The boy coughed again.

"Tell me..."

His words were interrupted by a strangled gasp and more blood spurted from his lips. His father's sword had done great internal damage. He was barely being able to breathe anymore, but tried to speak nevertheless.

"Tell me... do you remember our last meeting?"

"Yes!"

The man's face grew more worried with every passing second. His young lover was clinging to life. There was no doubt that only the wish to talk to him again kept the boy alive.

The boy's lips twitched into another smile.

"I asked you something then. You still remember?"

The man nodded.

__

/You believe in love through the times, koi?/

"Do you still believe it?"

A sob escaped the man, but he nodded. Something inside him broke.

__

/ I will return for you then /

"Please, stop talking. I´ll take you through the portal. We can heal you in my world..."

"No...it...is...too late", he said, the small smile still playing at his lips.

"Don't say that..."

The boy didn't respond merely closed his eyes, long lashes softly fluttering closed.

"Beloved!!!", the man cried out.

The boy opened his eyes again.

"You´...ll...pro..mise...to...wait...for..me, ne?"

The man sobbed again.

"Don't..."

"Promise me!"

"Don't..."

"Please..."

He sighed in defeat knowing all the boy wanted to hear was his confirmation.

"I promise, beloved!"

He inched closer and kissed the smaller boy softly on the lips, unaware of the blood still trickling from the corner of his mouth. He tried to put all of his love for him in that single kiss hoping it would make the boy cling to life, but to no avail. The boy answered his desperate kiss for a second then went limp in his arms.

The stranger stopped and looked up. Waves of anguish shot through his body and mind when taking in his lover's still form.

"Beloved?"

The boy's eyes were closed, his face peaceful, the small smile still playing around his lips. He looked almost happy. Beautiful. Death hadn't able to destroy his innocence.

Tears finally streamed down the taller man's face. When he looked up, he saw both his own and his beloved's people looking at him with unshed tears, shock and sadness.

He stood up taking his lover's body up with him. With grim determination he started to turn back towards the caves, but not before casting a last glance at the figure still slumped down on the ground in utter defeat.

Knowing the death of his only son was punishment enough, he walked away shortly followed by his people who had tried to keep the Dukes servants off while he had been trying to protect his lover. Before he entered the caves heading for the portal into their realm, a single word escaped his pale lips.

"...Beloved..."

__

/Till we meet again. I promise./

-End prologue-


	2. Chapter1 In Obscuro

****

Eternal Return

A/N. Not much to say, besides the fact that I´d like to thank all people who reviewed this so far. I enjoy writing this very much and your positive feedback keeps me writing. 

Read and Review!

****

**I knew you never before

I see you never more

But the love, the pain, the hope, O beautiful one

Have made you mine, ´till all my years are done

Without you 

the poetry within me is dead**

(Nightwish - Gethsemane)

Chapter1 - In Obscuro

*200 years later, late 18th century*

"Ken Hidaka! You're coming back here right now or you're fucked up!", a tall, lanky man with shoulder-length silky blonde hair hidden beneath a hood shouted furiously trying to catch up with a smaller brunette who attempted climbing up a muddy hill. He slipped and fell face first into the dirt. 

"God damn it!", he cursed and tried to wipe the dirt off his face and clothes. "Come back here Hidaka! You're so dead!"

Said boy didn't give a damn about what his friend told him. Instead he continued his slippery way through the rocky landscape. His destination were some hidden caves somewhere at the mountain's base in front of him. The path was covered in mud, but with a bit caution not too difficult. The weather itself couldn't be better. The sun had risen half an hour ago and bathed the usually twilight zone in light. Though it was a bit foggy towards the mountain, he could clearly see where he had to go.

The brunette stopped for a second and wiped some sweat out of his chocolate coloured eyes. He loosened his cape for it wasn't as cold as two hours ago when he had left the castle on the quiet,... or so he thought. Ken could hear Youji just a few feet behind him, the blond man still cursing loudly and trying to catch up the last few metres to him. The swearing got worse when the blonde man stumbled again but somehow managed to stay on his feet this time.

The brunette boy grinned when he heard some curses that would have sent his father in a dead faint. The thought of his father passed out on the ground because of Youji again, was very amusing. 

A hand gripped his shoulders hard and interrupted his musings. He was spun around forcefully and faced a very angry, very red faced, panting blonde. The dark maroon hood couldn't hide flashing jade eyes and the dangerous twitching of an eyebrow that could only mean one thing: Youji was mad as hell. He was out for blood! His to be more precise. Ken gulped. Youji scowled.

"I give you five seconds to explain why you are out here this early without protection and someone knowing where you went, Hidaka-sama.", he growled. "And give me a good reason because I am just about to do something that I might regret later on."

/Uh, oh!/, Ken thought worriedly. /Youji only calls me Hidaka-sama if he's seriously pissed off. I hope I can get back at his good side. Time for adorable little Kenken!/

"Aa, come on Yotan.", he whined scrunching up his face cutely. "You know where I headed to. I wanted to see the caves ever since I read about them and Otou-sama told me about this ancient legend that they are the portal into another realm."

Ken looked at him with an innocent, yet curious expression. His face fell when he realised that Youji´s eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, I remember something like that, but if I remember the whole story correctly, he forbade you to come here!"

His face grew worried and he loosened the grip on the boy's shoulder a bit.

"You know that it's dangerous! Why don't you ever listen to me or at least your father?!"

Ken sulked. Youji always was such a spoilsport when it came to adventures and his safety. He angrily brushed some sweaty bangs out of his face.

His father was Lord of the southern regions and thus had many enemies. He had learned quickly that to weaken a person in power they targeted those persons he was close to. As his only son Ken was the perfect target. Therefor his father had asked Youji to take care of him.

Ken wasn't very thrilled when he heard about his father's decision, because it meant that the blonde warrior would follow him everywhere. After a very bad start that had ended in the blonde getting punched by him, Ken quickly learned that Youji was fun having around. They had grown very close until one day Youji admitted to Ken's surprise that he had fallen in love with him. After he had got over the initial shock of the confession, Ken realised that he reciprocated his feelings. Though he sometimes had to teach the blonde that flirting with women when he was around wasn't such a good idea, their love was deep and permanent.

Their was only one slight problem considering their relationship (and other than Youji´s continuous flirtations with most of the female population). When it came to Ken and his interest in ancient myths combined with an adventure, the man was stubborn as hell. Just because he fell into a river and nearly drowned that one time when he tried to find an ancient passage to the other side that had been randomly mentioned in a rotten old book, as Youji would have called it.

Well, it hadn't been his fault that the book had been translated incorrectly. And it certainly hadn't been his fault that the translator accidentally gave him wrong directions, so that he fell straight into the deepest part of the river instead of walking safely through shallow waters on to the other side. 

Truth to be told, he could have checked the translation first before he started this adventure but brash as he was at times he hadn't bothered to check it.

/Seems like it was my fault after all/, Ken thought wryly. /Took me only four years to realise that./

Ever since that day his father and Youji insisted that he stopped such ridiculous adventures that somehow always seemed to end in a catastrophe. Ken's life being at risk through the Lord's enemies was enough to worry about, they told him again and again.

Ken stubborn as he could be, had to work in secret if he didn't want to be caught and get the scolding of a lifetime. Every now and then he risked telling Youji about some of his plans. The blonde warrior was fiercely protective of him and him not knowing where he was had ended in a disaster on more than one occasion. He shuddered at the thought. So understandably, he'd rather have him accompany him than having lectures about what he was allowed and what not afterwards.

This time however was different. His father had a fit when a servant informed him that Ken was quiet interested in the caves and their history. Years ago, he himself had told little Ken something about them but didn't think it would interest his son very much. He had gone berserk when he found out that he had seemingly been wrong. He ordered Youji to keep a close eye on him and hid the key to the library where he had found information on the caves, their history and legends that had grown around them. 

Fortunately Ken had been able to copy down what he needed in time. This also included that tiny bit of information where the caves where located exactly.

It was strange. Ken wasn't sure why his father was so damn worried about those caves. He could understand his constant worry because of possible attempts on his life, but there was no reason to fear some hole in a mountain. It was just a little adventure, that consisted of exploring the caves and nothing more. It wasn't even as dangerous as the time when he found some new secret passages in the castle and accidentally stepped on a trapdoor which resulted in a broken leg and one hell of a bruised jaw. He hadn't been able to speak properly for weeks.

"Kenken? Are you still in there?"

Youji waved a hand in front of his eyes, worry clearly etched on his face. Ken jumped at the sudden intrusion on his thoughts.

"Hn?! What?", he sounded a bit annoyed though he hadn't planned to.

Youji sighed. He lifted his hand again and caressed Ken's cheek tenderly. The boy blushed a bit.

"I can't convince you to drop the whole matter, ne?"

Ken shook his head vigorously. 

Youji sighed again.

"Then there's only one possibility left for me. I´ll have to come with you and save your little butt if you get in trouble...", he chuckled, "...and knowing you Kenken, you certainly get into trouble."

"What?!", the brunette sputtered stunned.

That wasn't what he expected to hear from him. He had prepared himself for being dragged home or something along that line, but certainly not for Youji giving in.

Youji seemed to enjoy his reaction. Ken supposed he must look like a gaping fish, mouth hanging open and eyes bugging out, because the blonde man started to crack up and laughed.

"This is too much!", he choked between fits of laughter. "That look on your face!", he laughed even more. "Incredible!"

Ken pouted.

"How nice that I seem to be so entertaining for you.", he hissed between clenched teeth, then abruptly turned and continued his way towards the mountain's base. 

Youji stopped laughing and grabbed the boy's hand before he was out of reach. He spun him around once more and embraced him suddenly.

"Gomen! I didn't intend on hurting you.", he said softly.

Ken leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes, quietly enjoying the feel of warmth the older man provided.

"Apology accepted", he whispered softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Half an hour and one muddy hill later*

"It has to be somewhere here.", Ken said excitedly. "The book said something about a hidden passage that can only be seen if you look from the correct angle."

"Which book?", Youji asked calmly.

"Uh,...", Ken blushed and scratched his head showing that he was nervous as hell. "..the one I copied before Otou-sama hid the key to the library?"

"Aa...why did I have to ask? I should have known it beforehand."

Ken chuckled weakly, but excitement took over quickly.

"C´mon, help me search!"

"Remind me afterwards why the hell I'm doing this for you.", the blonde man grumbled. "I could have done other more important things instead of searching for that stupid cave and baby-sitting you."

Ken who had sunken to his knees in order to observe the area from the ground, looked up sharply.

"First...", he ground out. "...I thought you're doing this because you love me or at least have some sense of honour towards my father whom you promised to protect me. As you said dozens of times before, you can't protect me if we're at two different places."

His eyes narrowed further. "Second... your so called other more important things would have been consisted of chasing after everything on two legs wearing a dress or a skirt.", he breathed deeply. "Last but not least, I don't need you baby-sit..."

The boy was interrupted when Youji suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What?", he asked pissed off. "Don't like the truth. Now listen you..."

"Raven!!!!", Youji hissed.

"Hn?", Ken was confused.

"There was a raven. That's bad luck. I think we should better go." He looked around alarmed.

Ken gaped at him, then smirked.

"You're scared of a raven?", he asked an amused smile brightening his face. 

"So what?", Youji retorted annoyed.

"I didn't know you were superstitious, Yotan.", the brunette giggled. He seemed to have totally forgotten what had happened only moments before.

"I am *not* superstitious.", Youji growled defensively, jade eyes flashing.

"Yes, you *are*! You can admit it!", Ken said smiling. "One would think that with all those stories and legends I'm constantly reading that I would be the superstitious one, but "errare humanum est"!"

"Hn?!?", Youji looked at him blankly.

"To be mistaken is only human", Ken translated. He brooded a moment. "Yotan?"

"Yes, o mighty Kenken!"

Ken sighed. That guy was so hopeless.

"Tell me what you know about those caves."

"Why", Youji asked confusedly.

"Just tell me!"

"Well, my father always told me to stay away from here because the caves that are supposed to be located here are entrance to the demon world and people tend to disappear while walking on these grounds. It is also said that if you don't disappear, you'll be cursed for the rest of your life, but I think he just made up that part of the story."

Ken sighed again. Why did everybody here just have to be so damn superstitious?

"Baka! You should learn to distinguish a tale from true background story. Let me tell you what *I* know about them.", he stared at Youji. "And what you could know too, if you'd followed my father's advise to use our library...before he hid the key that means."

"I hate books!", Youji muttered silently, but Ken caught his words nonetheless.

"Believe it or not! I figured that out a long time ago."

Youji stuck out his tongue. Ken groaned in despair.

"Ok. The books *I* read are similar to your stories on some parts. They also mention a portal into another realm, but there's not the slightest hint of any demons mentioned in there. It is said that two hundred years ago, a Lord from the other realm crossed the gates into our worlds and met the young son of the Duke of this region. Both fell deeply in love with each other and they would have lived happily ever after if it wasn't for the boy's father who didn't approve of their love when he found out about it. He attacked the young lord, but didn't expect his child trying to protect his lover with all his might. The boy was killed by accident. Just before he died, it is said, that he made a promise to meet his lover again in the future. The young lord vowed to wait for his beloved and returned into his own realm. After that incident nobody crossed the gates between both worlds again or so it is believed.

The cave's location was slowly forgotten, only mentioned in one book that I found by chance. All that was left in the memory of the people around here was a legend."

"So you came here to find the portal?", Youji asked carefully.

"No! I consider it a legend, too, but the caves might show a hint that people used them as a homestead two centuries ago and abandoned them afterwards. No demons! No portals! Just history turned into a myth though I have to admit the story itself is very romantic and sad. I wanted to prove I'm right. Besides..."

"What?"

Ken stumbled a bit over his next words."The caves are supposed to be one gigantic subterranean system of passages and labyrinths. I want to..."

Youji snorted. "That wasn't what you wanted to say, Kenken. I'm not stupid. You've acted weird for some time now and I want to know why. I know that you can be stubborn and easily obsessed over something but I have the feeling that there's more to it. Tell me!"

Ken dropped his head.

"You'll only laugh!", he whispered.

"I promise I won't laugh", he assured the brunette and squeezed his hand gently.

"Well, I... have those...weird dreams.", he stuttered.

"What dreams?", Youji asked growing concerned immediately.

"There is that boy in my dreams. He reminds me of myself somehow though I can't see him. He meets this redheaded stranger. I know he is very beautiful although I have never seen his face properly. The stranger seems to be very close to my dream ego.", Ken flushed suddenly. "He kissed the boy on several occasions. I suppose they are lovers or so."

Youji drew in a sharp breath, but remained quiet. An odd glint had appeared in his eyes, but Ken didn't notice for he was far to lost in his thoughts.

"Anyway...they usually meet at a mountain's base, this mountain's base to be precise and it shows the entrance to a cave, but it's always hidden in the shadows. I remembered what Otou-sama told me about the caves and what I've read myself about it. That's when I got curious and wanted to know if these caves here have some relation to those of my dreams."

Ken looked around and tried to recall more of his memories. Suddenly his face lit up.

"He always came from...", the brunette turned a bit to the left and pointed his index finger straight at a hedgerow hidden in the shadows. "there!"

As if on cue both could make out the outlines of a cave hidden behind the hedge. It could be easily missed. Just a few feet to the right or left and all that could be seen would be shadows, not even the hedgerow.

"Very impressive...", Youji said flatly.

Ken turned to his friend and lover and looked at him strangely. He then noticed the glint in his eyes and finally understood.

"Aa, come on, Yotan!", he teased. "Unsure of my affections?"

Youji knew that the boy just wanted to make a joke but to him, it didn't sound like one. The lanky playboy who always flirted with other women, was suddenly very scared that he might loose the one thing, the one person he truly cared for.

"Jealous?", Ken asked smiling.

"Yes!", Youji hissed and he certainly meant it. He wasn't about to let some dream lover take away his little one. Demon Lord or not, Ken was his and only his! He would never let him go, not as long as he could prevent it.

The smaller boy laughed softly, obviously amused over Youji´s behaviour. He closed the short distance separating them and looked deeply into his jade eyes.

"Then let me show you that you don't have to be jealous of anyone!", he said and with those words stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the blonde.

Youji growled possessively and pulled him even closer, his tongue running over Ken's lower lip demanding entrance. The boy complied without hesitance.

"You're mine, Kenken!", he hissed.

"Yours.", was the only answer before the kiss was deepened even further and passion took over.

They didn't notice the hooded person watching them silently from the entrance of the cave nor did they notice when said person finally left leaving no indication that it had ever been there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*In a beautiful garden somewhere behind the gates to the mortal realm.*

Omi quietly approached his Lord and bowed.

"Ran-sama!", he said in a low voice.

The redheaded Lord who had been sitting on a bench intently watching a blooming field of violet-blue gentians, looked up. His face was expressionless, yet his eyes held a sadness behind comprehension. Wind played softly with his flaming hair, but he didn't acknowledge it. He fixed questioning eyes on his most trusted servant.

"What is it, Omi-kun?"

Omi bowed even deeper.

"He finally returned, my Lord!"

Ran´s eyes grew wide and a soft smile began to tug at his lips. He became worried when he noticed the look on the boy's face.

"Is something wrong? Tell me!"

Omi sighed and bit his lip. His Lord wouldn't like what he had to tell him. After having waited for so long to get his beloved back, he had to discover that...

"Omi! Tell me, now!", his voice held a slight undertone of despair. Omi knew only too well why.

"My Lord, he doesn't seem to remember you...", he started.

"That was to be expected..", Ran´s face grew sad but not surprised.

"...and he...Cain-sama...", he stuttered, "Cain-sama already found someone else. We're too late!" 

Ran dropped to the ground in shock, tears filling his eyes.

"No!...No, no, no...this can't be true!", he screamed in utter despair, a cry that was also heard by a dreaming brunette boy in his sleep.

/Y_ou believe in love trough the times, koi?/_

"Beloved...", Ran whispered brokenly. 

__

/I will return for you then./

~ End chapter1~ 


	3. Chapter2 Fideliter et Constanter

****

Eternal Return

A/N. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Don't get confused with the use of Ken/Cain in this chapter. They are one and the same person, only from different timelines! In addition to this chapter, I will post a little parody of the prologue. It's not really funny, but maybe you like it nevertheless.

Enjoy and review!!!

****

**Where is the spring and the summer

That once was yours and mine?

Where did it go?

I just don't know

But still my love for you will live forever**

(ABBA-Hasta Mañana)

Chapter 2 - Fideliter et Constanter in Aeternum

Ken floated in a veil of mist not being able to make out any of his surroundings. He could hear crying, the sound belonging to a male voice that was hauntingly familiar, yet foreign. It seemed to stir emotions and memories in his head that wanted to break free, but somehow couldn't. It was almost as if the veil of mist, though clearly visible through his eyes was part of his mind and hindered him to remember. 

Ken knew it had to be something important. The crying sounds tugged at his heart and all he wanted to do was comforting the person the voice belonged to, but whenever he tried to move, his limbs failed him and all he could do was whispering words of comfort he wasn't sure the stranger was able to hear.

After a while the sobs ceased leaving nothing but silence. Seconds stretched into long minutes and the brunette's only companion was his own quiet breathing. 

The silence was interrupted when the invisible stranger started speaking to an unknown person in a low, pleasant voice. The boy was able to hear a faint trace of despair in that beautiful voice.

/No! Don't interfere!/, the stranger begged. He paused for a second and Ken could practically see him holding back the other person.

/Don't interfere./, he repeated more quietly. He sighed./Just observe them and take care he'll be alright!/

/As you wish, my Lord!/, came the resigned answer. 

Sounds of leaving footsteps were audible, then Ken was pushed into the void of silence again. All that remained was the veil that surrounded him. He tried to touch it, but his fingers glided through it. 

Still, he got the strange feeling as if it grew thicker, darker. He felt he was going to suffocate and his vision began to blur. A dull ache spread in his chest. His legs turned to jelly and alone the knowledge he would die if he passed out now, prevented him from closing his eyes and letting himself embrace the welcomed darkness. 

When he thought he would black out from lack of oxygen the veil lifted so suddenly he cried out and fell to his knees. Bright lights pierced his eyes and made them water, so he clenched them shut. Ken groaned and gasped for breath. It was painful, yet at the same time one of the most wonderful feelings he had ever experienced.

His mind swam in a haze, but he tried to ignore it and stood up slowly, carefully not to upset his exhausted body too much. After a while he finally managed to open his eyes again. He blinked confused. He had been standing at the mountain's base the whole time, just a few metres in front of the cave's entrance.

Ken blinked again and shook his head. He shouldn't been able to see the entrance from his line of vision. He looked closer. Where was the hedgerow that had been guarding the entrance mere hours before? He also noticed that the barren, cold landscape had changed dramatically. There was no muddy ground anymore. It was covered by grass and wild flowers, the meadow almost more beautiful than his father's carefully arranged gardens. Moss grew on the rocks and everywhere was life be it birds flying in the air or a small rabbit looking out from a hole near the cave. The vision before him made the brunette smile. It was so unlike the place he arrived at with Youji, yet he knew it was the same.

A low chuckle to his left jerked him out of his thoughts. He spun around to see who it was. There, only five metres away from his present position sat a young man on one of the moss covered rocks. He wore dark pants and a black cape over a deep red tunic, the colour reminding Ken of fresh blood. The boy shuddered at the thought. A broad, heavy looking sword as well as a single red rose lay besides him. Strangely sword and rose seemed to belong to each other, the weapon not destroying the flower's unearthly beauty. 

Ken's gaze wandered to the stranger's face. He was able to make out flaming red hair that fell gracefully between plum coloured eyes. The boy frowned when his eyes started blurring whenever he tried to get a better view on the stranger's facial structures. He knit his brows in frustration and concentrated harder on his face, but it was to no avail. He knew the other was almost inhumanly handsome, but if someone would have asked to describe him, he wouldn't have been able to explain.

The red-headed man looked at him and smiled.

/_You came, beloved!/_, he stated lovingly.

Ken blushed a deep red at that and began to stutter.

"What...I mean...do I know you...?", he didn't know what to say.

The stranger moved his hand in the direction of his sword. Ken backed away fearfully, but he soon realised he needn't have, because all the other man did was taking the rose into his pale hands. He stood up gracefully and walked towards him. The brunette blushed even more and retreated farther back.

The redhead silently approached him never taking his eyes from him. A soft smile graced his lips, yet when he arrived him he didn't stop, but walked straight *through* him?

"What...?"

Ken's mind tried to register how it was possible. His eyes darted around frantically not knowing what just happened until it finally dawned on him that none of this was real, that he just experienced another one of his strange dreams. He wondered why he hadn't realised sooner.

He turned around to follow the redhead's path and saw another person who had arrived at the place and who was obviously the man's destination.

The man, no...rather boy was shorter than the stranger by a few inches. He wore similar clothing, but held in deep blue and black colours. Other than the taller male he didn't seem to wear any weapons at all. His chocolate brown eyes were open, friendly and trusting, his elegant face framed by chestnut hair. Some bangs stubbornly clung into his eyes and made him blink at every five seconds, almost like him.

Ken frowned and paled. Upon closer inspection...it *was* him!!! Same hair, same face, even the same adoring gaze he always had when he looked at Youji, only that the boy's gaze was directed at the red-headed stranger.

While he observed the two, the warrior reached the smaller boy and embraced him tightly, softly stroking his hair.

__

/ I missed you, itoshii! Where have you been?/

He tightened his hold on the boy almost desperately. After a few seconds he loosened his hold a bit and drew back slightly to get a better look on his lover. The brunette smiled, but Ken could see that it didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong and the redhead seemed to notice, too. His face grew worried.

__

/Cain?/

So that's his name, Ken thought absentmindedly. The scene unfolding before him got his whole attention.

__

/What's wrong, beloved?/, he continued and caressed his cheek tenderly.

__

/It's nothing, really!/, the brunette said and tried to smile more convincingly, but the other male didn't fall for it. He stared at him pointedly, silently asking him what was wrong.

Cain's smile ceased and he tried to avoid his gaze. He stopped when he noticed the hurt in his lover's eyes. 

__

/Gomen.../, he whispered and lowered his head.

__

/Don't apologise!/, the other murmured soothingly and kissed the younger boy softly. His tongue ran along his lower lip seeking for entrance which the boy accepted boldly. Tangling his hands in the boy's silky hair once again, he explored the sweet cavern that was his mouth.

Cain sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. He leaned into the kiss almost desperately. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck clinging tightly to him seeking refuge in the other's warmth. Two tears escaped from under the boy's eyelids and a shudder ran through his slender body, another evidence that something was indeed very wrong. 

The stranger broke the kiss and pulled away worriedly. His face grew even more concerned when he noticed the tears on his lover's face. He wiped them away with one hand, then kissed each eye softly as if to ask them to stop weeping. Cain smiled sadly.

__

/Ran.../, he trailed off unsure what to say to his anxious lover.

"Ran...orchid...", Ken whispered softly after finally getting to know the stranger's name. 

´ Beautiful`, he thought.

Ran circled an arm about the younger male's waist and gently slid to the ground with him, so the brunette ended up in the redhead's lap. He pulled him back against his chest and planted a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Cain relaxed.

__

/Tell me.../, Ran asked quietly, soothingly.

Cain peered up at him through messy brown locks and sniffed.

__

/Otou-sama suspects something. I had to sneak out. /

Ran stiffened. The younger boy shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

__

/ He asked why I like to come here...without protection./, he muttered.

__

/He called your people demons though he's never seen any of you!/

/I know./, the other male answered. _/You already told me once...on our first meeting. You remember?/_

Cain nodded unhappily. 

__

/You are no demon, but Otou-sama wouldn't believe me if I told him so. He wants me to stay away from here. He.../, the boy stopped as tears sprang into his eyes and trailed down his cheek.

__

/He asked Count Brad to take me to the castle in Gashwick´s Hollow. I don't want to go with him, Ran!!!/, he sobbed. He slightly turned within his lover's grasp and hid his face in the crook of the redhead's neck. Hot tears splashed down and soaked his tunic, but he didn't care. 

Ran tightened his hold on the trembling brunette. His own eyes misted at the thought of loosing the gentle, caring boy, the only person he would ever truly love. Gashwick´s Hollow was more than a fortnight's trip away from the caves. The Duke surely knew about that. That's why he chose it out of all places, he thought bitterly. 

Beside Cain had told him that the Count held a silent obsession over him. Duke Persia searching for a ´safe` place for his son must have provided a perfect chance for him to get closer to the boy.

__

/I won't let them take you away, beloved! Don't worry!/, he soothed. _/You belong to me, always and forever./_

He whispered comforting words in his ears, silently vowing that no one would harm him without facing his wrath and that of his people.

Ken who still observed the young couple felt sorry for the boy who was so much like him and this redheaded man who had been able to catch the boy's heart and keep it. Though he wanted to believe what Ran had said, he got that weird feeling almost like a premonition that things wouldn't turn out happy for them. He continued watching them.

After a while Cain's sobs ceased and he lay still within his lovers arms. Ran looked down at him and smiled sadly, his plum eyes clearly mirroring the love he held for him. He slowly brought Cain's hand to his lips kissing each of his long, slender fingers softly. 

The brunette gazed at him startled. A faint blush crept on his cheeks.

__

/Ran.../, he whimpered softly his lover's tender action already getting to him.

Ran smiled and took Cain's second hand as well. He laced his fingers through the boy's and at the same time placed something in his hand. The boy looked at what his lover had given him. What he saw brought a gorgeous smile to his lips, the first this evening that truly reached the brunette's face.

__

/It's beautiful, koi./, he whispered and stared at the red rose in his hand.

__

/Not as beautiful as you, beloved. Nothing can compare to you!/, Ran answered lovingly.

Cain blushed again. Even after countless times of his lover telling him, he was beautiful, he still held the childlike wonder of a person who never heard it before or never would have expected it directed at him.

__

/Aishiteru, Ran./, he breathed and kissed the taller male again. The kiss was short and sweet, a declaration of his love towards the man.

When he broke the kiss, he stared at him questioningly. Ran lifted an eyebrow. 

__

/Nan dayo?/, he asked.

__

/Do you believe in love through the times, koi?/, he inquired.

__

/Doushite?...Why do you ask, beloved?/

Cain swallowed and lowered his head, obviously uncomfortable.

__

/I just wondered if we weren't able to be together in this life,..../, he trailed off.

__

/Why wouldn't we be able to be together? Cain?/, Ran asked several alarm clocks going off in his head.

__

/It's just this weird feeling I have lately. Like something bad is about to happen. That's why I wanted to know.... if something happened to me, you'd believe we could meet again in the next life?/

Ran went pale upon his lover's words. Fear gripped his heart and threatened to suffocate him. 

__

/Don't say that! I won't loose you! I won't! Do you hear me?!/, he cried out.

__

/Gomen...it was a stupid question./, Cain apologised weakly.

__

/No, it wasn't! Listen, beloved.../, he tilted the boy's chin up and stared deep into his velvet brown eyes to emphasise his next words, _/...time may pass, but my love for you will never cease. If necessary I will wait an eternity if there is a chance for us to be together in another life. Never doubt that, beloved!/_, he said and meant every single word of it. He would always wait for him.

__

/You'll wait for me?/, the brunette asked shyly.

__

/Yes!/, he assured him. 

__

/I will return for you then./, Cain whispered.

__

/ But, I won't loose you./, he vowed silently to himself. Still, a dreadful feeling kept lingering in his heart.

Ken was jerked out of his observation by the snap of a twig behind him. The two lovers didn't notice, but Ken turned around and strained to see what had caused the sound. At first he failed to see anything suspicious and he lowered his guard, but a slight movement behind one of the hedgerows a bit further down the mountain caught him alert once again. He looked closer and recognised a dark hooded man silently observing the two lovers. Even from the distance he could make out the hateful glance he shot at the redhead before he finally turned around and quietly left.

Ken wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw the man's mouth forming the word `demon` right before he had turned his back to him. Suddenly he knew that Cain hadn't asked Ran without a very good reason if he saw a chance to happiness in another life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Youji woke to the feeling of being observed. He opened his jade eyes and sat up slowly, hoping not to disturb the peacefully sleeping boy next to him. He looked around but didn't notice anything suspicious. 

The sun shone directly into his face and a gentle breeze played with his blonde locks and caressed his nude form. His hand travelled towards his clothes in search for a weapon. Fingers closed around a small silver dagger. It wouldn't serve against an opponent wielding a sword or carrying a gun, but at least he wasn't defenceless. 

Youji stood up gracefully, not caring if anyone saw him naked. If someone was near he would have already seen him anyway. He checked his surroundings a second time this time more closely, more aware. Still, he found nothing. 

Either there really was nobody around or the observer had decided to leave them alone. After he was sure that there was no threat to him and...more importantly...to the equally naked boy still sleeping on the ground, he returned to his clothes and put on his pants. His cloak way spread out on the ground, his slender love laying on it.

Youji´s eyes softened at the sight of the brunette boy. He closed the short distance to him and sat down his eyes never leaving his face. Though Ken stubbornly refused to believe that he was beautiful when someone told him, he couldn't describe him other than that. Silky hair fell over long eyelashes closed in peaceful slumber. An adorable pout played upon the boy's lips making him look childlike innocent, yet desirable sexy at the same time. 

His gaze travelled farther down to his delicate neck and bare chest. The boy's pelvis and the upper part of his long legs were covered by his own cape, which he had draped over him before he had fallen asleep. His light tanned skin was bathed in sunlight adding to his unique beauty. 

Ken didn't seem or didn't want to acknowledge it, but to Youji the gentle, adorable, yet brash and sometimes clumsy boy was the most perfect creature that had ever graced the planet. Whenever he was near people seemed to open up and started smiling or laughing. He brought out the best in many.

Still, there were people who wanted to hurt the kind boy, hurt him for who he was, what he represented as Lord Hidaka´s only child. Youji had sworn to kill all of them. Ken was his and he had vowed to protect him even at the costs of his own life. What had started as a mere job to the request of the boy's father, had become so much more. 

He had never told him, but the moment he had laid eyes on him, he knew his life had changed. Ken had been around 12 years old back then, a brash, innocent child that loved to explore the castle grounds and anything that promised fun and an adventure, even if they ended with broken legs, bruised jaws or nearly drowned little Kenken. The child's open mind and thirst for knowledge intrigued him and at that time he felt drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

That was six years ago. Almost two and a half years later after the incident at the river, he finally admitted to himself and to the boy that what he felt wasn't just simple affection, but something more, something deeper that his heart recognised as love. To his immense joy, the boy reciprocated his feelings just as much though he usually was too timid and shy to openly show them.

What had happened only a few hours earlier was an exception. Ken initiating a kiss was very rare. He was by far too insecure, lacking the confidence the older man possessed.

A shiver from the boy beside him jerked Youji out of his train of thoughts. He pulled the cape up and carefully tugged the boy completely in, not wanting to wake him up, yet. Dark circles under the boy's eyes clearly showed that he hadn't slept much the past few days, to busy planning his next adventure than to sleep. He was incorrigible when it came to that.

Youji frowned. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed to explore the caves, but instead have dragged him home. He sighed softly caressing Ken's cheek. 

He knew that he had already hurt the boy with his thoughtless words about having better things to do than this, implying his continuous flirts with the female population of the castle. Though he never said anything about it, Youji could see the hurt clearly in those expressive eyes of his. Ken was too selfless at times, easy forgiving Youji´s faults. It made him feel guilty. 

But even if he accepted his flirts, he knew that the brunette would never forgive him if he changed his mind to go back now that they were right before the entrance of the caves.

Ken stirred besides him and opened his eyelashes slowly to reveal sleep-fogged chocolate eyes. He clenched them shut due to the blinding sunlight and a small groan escaped his silky lips.

Youji´s face lit into a tender smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Nice to see you finally awake!". He chuckled warmly.

The brunette blinked his eyes open once again. He tilted his head to the side and met the blonde's gaze. His mouth opened into a wordless question, then what happened earlier rushed back and a healthy blush crept into his cheeks.

Youji grinned.

"I had a strange dream.", Ken said suddenly.

"What did you dream about, Kenken?", he asked fearing the answer. He hadn't forgot the redhead from the boy's dreams.

"I dreamt about someone crying.", the brunette frowned. "He sounded familiar, but I don't know where I've heard that voice before. Then there was this void and I thought I would suffocate. I..."

He blinked confused.

"What's wrong?", Youji asked worried.

"I can't remember!", he whispered. "Everything was clear just a moment ago and now...nothing. I don't know anymore."

The boy sounded distressed.

"It's ok.", Youji tried to soothe him. "It probably wasn't important. That's why you forgot so fast about it."

Ken nodded, but the blonde could see doubt in those velvet eyes. He sighed and drew the boy into a comforting embrace, inhaling the soft fragrance of the boy's smooth skin. He nuzzled his cheek. The brunette sighed almost inaudible.

"Hmm, I can get addicted to that sound. Beautiful!", Youji whispered in an attempt to lighten his mood.

Ken's reaction was a soft smile and another one of those adorable blushes. Youji groaned. The boy just didn't know how sexy he looked when embarrassed. It took all of his resolve not to crush the smaller boy to him for another few hours of passion.

Lord Hidaka didn't know where they headed to. It would be better to start exploring the caves and try to get back as fast as possible. Youji´s heart hated the thought of letting Ken go right now, but his mind reminded him that other things were more important...at least now.

He reluctantly released his lover from the embrace and stared into his eyes. An evil thought crossed his mind and he bit his lip to prevent grinning. Ken looked adorably puzzled when he noticed the comical expression on his face.

"Nan dayo?", he asked.

Youji smiled and tried his best to look as innocent as a lamb.

"It's already past midday. I thought we should start our little field trip or else your father might get worried."

Ken paled when he realised that he hadn't thought about Lord Hidaka getting worried. The last time this happened, he almost drove the castle insane with his howls and ranting. His mind processed the other part of information Youji had provided him. 

/Start our little field trip.../, he thought, /...that means.../

His face lit up in joy and he jumped up forgetting that beneath the cape that was still draped about him, he wore nothing. It fluttered to the ground soundlessly. 

"Come on, Yotan!", he cried cheerfully, "I can't wait to see the inside of the caves."

Youji stood up languidly, eyes twinkling in mischief. He smirked at the over-happy brunette.

"Kenken, I think, first you should take a good look at yourself before you want to storm in there.", his smirk grew wider as he continued, "Not that I would mind...you going in there like...", he pointed at the confused boy, "like that!"

Ken looked down himself and realised what the other had meant. He blushed furiously from head to toe.

"Youji! Hidoi!!!!", he cried out, "Why didn't you tell me I am *naked*!!!"

The lanky man didn't try to suppress his laughter anymore. He broke into fits of giggles and in between them managed to say:

"I thought, you'd realise sooner."

He calmed down a bit.

"Besides...I had hoped that you react like that. You look so kawaii when embarrassed! And it was worth it!"

"I'm not kawaii!", Ken muttered.

Youji sighed.

"Yes, you are. You're the only person who doesn't notice."

The brunette preferred not to answer to that knowing that they already had this particular discussion countless times. He went to his pile of clothes and started dressing himself, blush still burning on his cheeks.

Youji smiled when his lover didn't retort on his comment. It was a start. Perhaps one day, he would believe him when he told him that he was beautiful and kawaii. He looked to the cave's entrance and his mind turned back serious. Exploring the passages wasn't as harmless as he wished to believe. Countless things could happen while down there. He hoped that the brunette was prepared or else He'd bring him home right now.

"Ken?", he turned his face back to the boy who had finished dressing and was in the process of unpacking a small bundle he had missed earlier.

"What's that?", he asked though he had a good idea what the bundle contended. 

"Two ropes, a penknife, several torches, chalk to mark our way back, bandages in case of injury, some water and supplies in case we get lost and most importantly...", he looked up and grinned, "...parchment and ink to map the system."

/At least he's really prepared./, Youji groaned inwardly though he was still worried about the whole thing. /I wish I could share his excitement. Guess I´ll be happy when he's safe home without a scratch./

"Good.", he said loudly. "I wouldn't have let you in if you weren't."

Ken grinned.

"I'm always prepared."

"That didn't prevent you from falling into the river."

The boy stuck out his tongue. "That wasn't my fault...at least not completely.", he added quickly.

Youji shook his head and grabbed his arm.

"Just let us get it over with, so I don't have to face your father's wrath. Stick close to me and if anything is unusual, tell me!"

"Yes, master.", Ken mock saluted. 

"You never call me master when we sleep together.", Youji sulked.

"That's because I'm too busy doing other things than talk.", the boy smirked.

The blonde man stared at him shocked.

"Getting confident?", he asked surprised.

Ken's grin widened.

"Your influence, I guess."

"..."

The boy giggled merrily. "That's the first time I rendered you speechless in years."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Omi groaned unhappily, still observing the enamoured couple at the cave's entrance. It hurt to see the blonde warrior flirt with the gentle brunette. Hurt to see him embracing the boy, kissing him and making love to him. 

It hurt even more to know that the person he knew - Cain - was no longer, but instead he saw a young man who held no memories of his past life, no memories of the love he and his Lord shared so deeply.

Ken - yes, that was *this* boy's name. No longer was he Cain, only child of Duke Persia, but Ken, only son of Lord Hidaka. So different yet still a resemblance to his past self. 

He watched the couple as Lord Ran had requested of him. He nearly got discovered by doing so, the lanky blonde, named Youji, being very perceptive of his surroundings. The past hour showed him that this man was as protective of the boy as Ran had been when he was with the boy. But, this time there was also a possessiveness that his Lord lacked of. Youji made sure that the boy was his, the man being confident, strong and obsessive.

Ken, on the other hand was very similar to the Cain he knew, gentle, kind and caring. He was self-conscious and selfless, the last virtue resulting in his death, because he wanted to protect the one he loved. But, there were also new qualities Cain didn't possess in his past life. 

Cain hadn't been as adventurous and curious as Ken. Determined he had been, yes, but not to the point of stubbornness his incarnation showed.

Cain and Ken, they were like two sides of the same coin, belonging together, yet showing off other features. 

Movement from the two interrupted Omi´s reflections. Youji and Ken proceeded to enter the cave system. It was time to follow them making sure nothing happened to his Lord's young lover.

/Don't interfere./, he remembered Ran saying. /Just observe them and take care he'll be alright!/

He had promised not to interfere, but it was hard not to. Ran wasn't the only person who longed to see Cain, now Ken, again. The boy's virtue was to capture everyone's heart and everybody from their world wanted to see the boy at Lord Ran´s side, wanted to be near him.

"I will protect you, Cain!", he silently vowed to himself.

He left his position behind one of the larger rocks and followed the two men in a certain distance, so he couldn't be detected so easily.

Ken had lit one of the torches and held it high above their head. Omi could see even from the distance the look of pure rapture on the boy's face. He took in every single rock, stone and pebbel on the ground. Every now and then the boy made markings with the chalk on the walls of the passages. Ken had guessed right earlier.

The caves *were* a giant subterranean system of gangways and passages some of them leading to dead ends, some into nothingness, some deep down into the Earth, truly a labyrinth. If he didn't mark the way they would never come out alive. 

Even now, Omi was very nervous that the boy might walk straight into one of the hidden traps or fall into a hole, the ground giving in very easily in some of the corridors.

What both men didn't know either that the duct they were passing at the moment lead towards the hidden portal into their realm. Omi didn't have a clue what to do if they found it and managed to use it. He silently cursed himself not to have asked Ran about that possibility.

Youji and the young Lord reached a small grotto after about one hour of walking. Omi noticed that Ken had decided to take a straight way, only turning right or left two times when there was no other choice left. Even then, he continuously marked the walls whenever they passed crossroads.

They came to a halt before the exit of the grotto inhaling sharply when they took in their surroundings. The light of their torch refracted in thousands of white shimmering crystals being embedded in the solid rock of the walls and on the ceiling above them.

The brunette cried out in joy, face breaking into a beautiful smile that let Omi´s heart swell. Cain had reacted the same way when Ran took him on their first journey to their realm. He wondered what Ken would say if he knew that the grotto was just above the chamber that held the gate between their two worlds. A hidden passage just a bit to their left would lead them downward, but Omi knew it would be better if they didn't find out that much.

A frightened cry erupted from the brunette's mouth. Omi jerked his gaze back to the couple and almost cried out himself when he realised what happened. 

The ground beneath the boy collapsed suddenly, leaving him suspended in the air for a second before the weight of his own body dragged him down. He tried to touch the edge of the abyss with one hand, but missed it by millimetres.

Youji who had been standing only a few metres next to him, jumped forwards in attempt to catch his hand, but their fingers only touched shortly and the boy disappeared into the darkness with a look of utter horror written on his face. 

Omi looked at the place where Ken had been mere seconds before. His mind tried telling him that this was impossible, but the shocked blonde warrior on the ground left no doubt that what he had seen was true. 

In all the times...in all the times that people had crossed the grotto, nothing had ever happened. Why, oh why did the ground have to collapse when *he* was passing by? After Ran had blamed himself so much over the boy's death and waited for him to be reborn. Why did it have to happen to him of all people?

Omi tried to stay calm. He had to do something. Though it surely must have been a ten metres fall for the boy, if not more, there was a chance that he was alive and he had to help him. Seeing his chance, for Youji still was in shock, he leaped forwards and raced quickly towards the hidden passageway careful not to make any sounds. Even if he knew that the other man cared for the brunette, he didn't want him to find out their secret. 

When he would come out of his stupor, he surely would use the rope and try to get down to his lover.

Omi only hoped that he was gone by then. Though he hated the thought, Ken's accident provided the perfect chance to separate him from Youji and bring him to his Lord, even if it was against Ran´s explicit wishes and his own heart.

He reached the passageway without Youji noticing it and disappeared.

~ End chapter 2 ~


	4. Interlude ChibiWeiß Parody

****

Eternal Return

A/N. This tiny piece of insanity is a short reminder of what could happen to your mind if you are deprived of sleep smile. This was written at 1.30 a.m. Blame it on the time!

Interlude – Chibi-Weiß parody of the prologue

Omi appears with pop and taps on Tschubi-chan´s shoulder: Tschubi-chan?

Tschubi-chan: Yes, Omittchi?

Omi whiny look: You promised to let our chibi-versions replay the prologue!!! 

Tschubi-chan pouts: But I'm tired!!!!!!!

Omi tears up: You promised!

Tschubi-chan: T-I-R-E-D!!!

Omi: Promised, promised, promised!!!! Spoilsport!

Tschubi-chan sighs resignedly: OK. But it's not *my* fault glares at Omi if it sucks.

Omi glomps her and hands her a notepad: Doumo arigatou, Tschubi-chan! 

Tschubi-chan looks at notepad: What's that?

Omi: The script what else?!

Tschubi-chan looks suspiciously: Last time it was my testimony. So if you intend on doing the same pulls out Aya´s katana... Omi gulps Tschubi-chan grins

Tschubi-chan reads notepad: Well, I need a Chibi-Ken, Chibi-Aya and Chibi-Duke and fast please. I'm tired.

Said chibis pop out of nowhere

Chibi-Ken grinning hugely: Hi, Tschubi-chan! Missed me?

Tschubi-chan starts drooling until Aya glares at her: Yes, Kenken, but as much as I´d like to glomp you right now, could we please start! yawns

Chibi-Ken decides to take pity on her: OK!

Tschubi-chan snips with a finger and Chibi-Ken, Chibi-Aya and Chibi-Duke are standing on a stage looking like a battlefield. She snips again and Chibi-Aya and Chibi-duke hold wooden swords

Chibi-Duke trying to sound ferocious, but failing miserably with that piping voice of his: Shi-ne!!! Akuma!! Get away from Cain! Chibi-Duke attacks Chibi-Aya

Chibi-Aya blocks the attack easily and smirks: There's no Cain here!!! Only my Chibi-Ken, so you can leave!

Tschubi-chan looks at the script confusedly: Chibi-Aya!!!! You're supposed to do what the script tells, so stop this or else I´ll get really mad.

Chibi-Aya sighs: Whatever? Thought it was fun!

Tschubi-chan glares at him: Chibi-Aya!!!

Chibi-Aya: Yeah, yeah makes no move to block the next attack

Chibi-Ken in an attempt to sound frightened, but fares badly because he's still giggling about Aya´s comment Tschubi-chan chooses to ignore that: Stop it!

Chibi-Duke pokes Chibi-Ken with his sword when he jumps in between him and Chibi-Aya

Chibi-Ken: Ouch!!!! That hurts!!!! clutches his chibi-stomach with chibi-hands

Chibi-Youji: Isn't he supposed to lay on the ground and die? And if I remember correctly he wasn't supposed to say anything either. And shouldn't his chest be pierced rather than his stomach?

Tschubi-chan: That's true! pales and narrows her eyes in anger Youji!!!!! What the hell are you doing here? You weren't part of the prologue.

Chibi-Youjisulks: Why didn't I get a role, too?

Tschubi-chan: Shut up and leave or else I hurt you!!!

Chibi-Ken lays on the ground in Chibi-Aya´s arms.

Chibi-Aya looks at Chibi-Ken's injury: There's no blood!

Tschubi-chansweatdrops: Chibi-Aya, it's a role-play! I don't want to really hurt Chibi-Ken!

Chibi-Aya: Still...there's no blood! It has to look convincing.

Tschubi-chan close to tears snips with her finger and a bottle of ketchup appears: Use this and then go after the damn script!!! If you interrupt me one more time....threatens everyone on the stage

Chibi-Aya pours the ketchup on Chibi-Ken's stomach and the corner of his mouth, then cradles him closer

Chibi-Duke: .... snore

Chibi-Youji snickers: He fell asleep! Do I get his part now?

Tschubi-chan between clenched teeth: No! pulls out mallet and smashes Chibi-Youji for annoying her and Chibi-Duke for falling asleep looks at Chibi-Aya and Chibi-Ken Just continue without him!

Chibi-Aya looks lovingly at Chibi-Ken contemplating what would happen if he kissed Chibi-Ken right now, because he looked so adorable with all that ketchup around his mouth: Beloved!

Chibi-Ken moaned slightly. He looks at Chibi-Aya and smiles

Chibi-Ken: Are you alright? He croaks choking on some of the ketchup. It trails down the corner of his mouth

Chibi-Aya blinks: Hush, beloved. Don't...looks at Tschubi-chan and seems to wager something...arghh, screw the script he starts kissing Chibi-Ken licking at the ketchup on the boy's face Chibi-Ken responds eagerly yanking the redhead closer to him 

Tschubi-chan starts wailing: It's not fair!!!! Why do they have to ruin everything! My beautiful script! All for nothing! lays on the floor sobbing Next time I use a chapter that has a love-scene. Perhaps they won't mess up then looks at Chibi-Aya and Chibi-Ken who are still making out on the ground and sighs

Chibi-Youji big bump on his head: Why aren't you punishing them for ruining your play?

Tschubi-chan smirks: They look cute like that. Why interrupt them if I get Chibi-Aya/Chibi-Ken lemon without having to beg.

Chibi-Youji scowls: Stupid biased author! gets smashed again

Audience wants to know the result of this.

Chibi-Aya and Chibi-Ken get their night of passion and are happy 

Tschubi-chan gets her lemon and although the play was for nothing, she's happy, too 

Chibi-Omi knowing that Tschubi-chan is busy watching at the moment, is able to sneak into her room and get some of her manga, so he's also happy 

Chibi-Duke is still in la-la-land, but Tschubi-chan thinks he's happy as well

And Chibi-Youji? He's not happy because he didn't get a role in the play and Chibi-Ken on top of that. Wait, he looks at that chick rather interestedly. He goes after her and...ok, now he's happy, too.

~ End Interlude ~

A/N. So everybody got happy in the end, although I'm slightly insane now. 


	5. Chapter3a In caritate servire

****

Eternal Return

A/N. The beginning of this chapter is a very long flashback and if I say /long/, I really mean long. Don't get freaked out by the whole *he* -sentences at first. This was intended, because I only wanted to use Ran´s name once he introduced himself to Cain. After I have reached that point, I will make constant use of names. Just to tell you, so you don't get confused. 

I really hope that this is interesting for you. I put a lot of time and effort into this chapter. I'm pretty sure that it still could be done better, but I decided to leave it at that and hope that you like it as much as I do. *smile* 

****

**I held you tight to me

But you slipped away

You promised to return to me

And I believed, I believed.**

(Within Temptation – The promise)

Chapter3a – In Caritate servire

__

He was running with all his might. He broke through hedgerows and bushes alike. He tried to avoid running into trees, but every now and then another bloody scratch made him painfully aware of that nearly hopeless venture. His right shoulder hurt like hell and when he gingerly touched it with sweaty, slightly trembling fingers, pain ripped through his whole body like a knife. One look at his blood-soaked hand showed him that the wound hadn't stopped bleeding, yet. 

His once intact and clean clothes were covered in mud and blood. He had left his cape that had been ripped to shreds by offending weapons and trees somewhere behind him. He was sure his persecutors had found it by now and knew that he was injured, but the piece of cloth had been hindering his path through the dense forest and frankly he didn't care if they found it or not. His whole concentration was focused on the need to survive and find a place to hide until the mob behind him grew tired of their sick game.

He knew that he needed a hiding place. And he needed it fast. It was hot and sticky even in the slightly cooler shadows of the trees. Pearls of sweat ran down his face and burned themselves into some of the minor scratches on his face. There was no water near to quench his thirst. He was injured and he had been running for what seemed like hours without break. He knew that he was slowing down rapidly, but faint noises and screams alerted him that he wasn't out of danger, yet. He could hear them breaking through the woods and was satisfied to know that they would probably have the same problems to get headway as him. He sighed in relief when he noticed that his pursuers didn't have hounds with them or else he would have been caught by now. Caught and most likely dead.

He silently cursed himself for distancing himself even more from the caves, instead of approaching them. The Count that had launched the surprise attack at him appeared to be very clever. The foreign man had known that he would enter the village at the mountain's base near dawn and thus awaited him there. 

At first nothing had seemed to be out of the ordinary. Some children had greeted him friendly and he had helped an elder woman to bring a large bucket water into her shack. But that had changed once he passed the first huts near the centre of the small place and walked onto the main road.

He couldn't explain how they found out that he was an inhabitant of the caves. He was sure that he had been careful to avoid to be seen coming down from the mountain by anyone and he knew that his men did the same. If you do not want to get into trouble, try to avoid it! And he knew that he would have got into trouble if the villagers found out that he came from the mountain. He silently cursed their superstitious beliefs. He had ordered his men to disguise themselves when heading down to the small place and avoid mentioning anything of their origin.

Nevertheless, once he walked into the village this morning he came face to face with the tall, handsome Count and a group of about twenty obviously well-trained soldiers who didn't wait a second to attack him, all the while cursing him a demon. He barely made it out of the village alive and into the woods. Right before he disappeared behind the first line of trees a stray arrow had managed to hit his right shoulder. The wound wasn't too serious. In fact he had survived far more grave injuries, but it hadn't ceased bleeding, yet and as long as he was still trying to escape from his unknown enemy, he couldn't tend to it.

He pondered again on the tall man. He seemed to be of noble heritage. His clothes and his whole composure gave him away as an aristocrat. He could recall one of the villagers addressing him as Count, but he wasn't able to catch his name. He knew that it couldn't have been Duke Persia. Persia was rumoured to be a middle-aged man who had a young son about seventeen or eighteen years old. He was sure that he had seen the Duke on one or two occasions and thus knew that the man he had faced in the village couldn't have been him.

The handsome stranger with black hair and cold, calculating eyes had looked to be in his mid-twenties, so it couldn't have been Persia's child as well. If he got out of this mess alive, he knew, he had to find out who this new enemy was and if the Duke was directly involved in this. It was always unwise to face an opponent, if one didn't even know who he was.

He jerked back into reality when another branch hit his face and he staggered a few meters before he came to a halt. He gingerly touched his face and was relieved to find no more blood covering his fingers. But, judging from the pain on his face, he would be sporting a nice collection of purple bruises by tomorrow at the latest. 

He held his breath and listened to his surroundings trying to make out how far he had left his pursuers behind. Apart from an occasional faint scream in the far distance and the usual sounds of the forest, he couldn't hear anything suspicious. He sighed softly. So far so good. He knew that he wasn't out of danger, yet, but it was good to know that he had at least a short lead.

He turned around and surveyed the area. He seemed to be close to the edge of the forest. The trees didn't stand as tightly packed as earlier, making it easier for him to walk. There were less bushes and hedgerows. Everything seemed to be more organised as if influenced by human hand.

His assumption proved to be right when two hundred metres ahead he could make out a small gate and a narrow wall giving entrance to a vast garden. He closed the relatively short distance with quick steps and took in his new surroundings. He nearly groaned when he realised that his flight had led him directly to the outer areas of Duke Persia's estate. For about a second he considered running back into the woods, but he would risk running into the noble and his soldiers by doing so.

In the gardens he might have a chance to wait for his pursuers to give up the hunt. Who would think him crazy enough to try and hide right under the nose of one of his possible enemies? He still wasn't sure if Duke Persia was involved in the hunt as well. Knowing that the man was very superstitious like most of the population in the this part of the country, it seemed highly probable. 

He slowly entered the gardens through the unlocked gate and gaped. He didn't know what to feel. Astonishment? Happiness? Peace or melancholy? The gardens reminded him so much of his home that for one tiny moment he was sure to have entered the portal into his own realm. But, he knew that this was impossible and when he observed the gardens closer, he noticed that he was still in what could be described the "mortal realm".

Still, the similarities to his own carefully arranged gardens were amazing. Like him, the gardener seemed to have a love for naturalness. Although thousands of flowers occupied flower-beds in seemingly every direction and small paths framed by shady trees wound themselves through the whole park, nothing had a forced effect. He could make out several small streams of water crossing the paths every now and then. Everything seemed to have grown naturally, creating an eerie atmosphere of peace and tranquillity. 

He gasped once again when he noticed a small lake about one hundred metres to his right side. A footbridge reached about one third into the lake and ended in a small pavilion. The sun was reflected in the clear waters and painted the pavilion in a gleaming white light, partially shadowed by several long tendrils of ivy that curled themselves around the building. He blinked in disbelief. Either the person that had arranged the park was a genius or he had visited the gardens in his realm, for they were almost an exact copy of his greatest treasure.

He knew that it was dangerous to stand openly in the gateway where everyone could see him. He looked around and noticed that no guards seemed to be near. Probably all on man-hunt, he thought bitterly. He stepped onto one of the pebble-covered paths that lead towards the lake. He wasn't exactly sure why, but some inner force seemed to drive him towards the pavilion. The small gazebo was build in a very interesting manner. He could easily see that it was impossible for a person standing near the lake to catch a glimpse inside the pavilion, the tendrils of ivy preventing it most effectively. He knew from experience that the inside was only visible when one had crossed about half of the footbridge and was able to get a clear visibility of the entrance into the gazebo. 

On the other hand, the person inside the little building had a perfect view of the whole area surrounding him. Acknowledging this he suddenly realised his own mistake. He had neared the footbridge rather carelessly. If someone was inside the pavilion he surely must have seen him by now. Strangely though, he wasn't disturbed by the thought. Somehow he knew that no danger laid ahead of him. Somehow it seemed impossible to tear his gaze away from the building. He stepped onto the footbridge and made his way towards the entrance. Just as he had supposed earlier, he was able to make out the interior of the pavilion once he had covered half of the distance. He let out a small gasp of wonder when his eyes fell on the lithe form of a young man that couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen years. The man, still more like a boy, was laying on a small bench, his whole attention focused on a small book in his hands.

He reached the entrance and was surprised that the teenager hadn't noticed him, yet. He used the opportunity to observe him for he had never seen someone that beautiful. 

The boy was slender, near to the point of thinness. His pale face was framed by dark brown hair. Several bangs fell stubbornly into his eyes that made him blink every few seconds, but it didn't seem to bother the boy too much. High cheekbones accentuated deep brown eyes that were focused intently on the script. He was obviously of noble heritage, body covered in fine, expensive clothes held in black and white colours. Despite the warm temperature outside, he was wearing a heavy cloak over his slim shoulders. He noted with worry that every once in a while the boy shivered and coughed lightly. 

Part of the teenagers body was hidden by a small table in front of him. On its surface he could make out several other scripts and next to it a goblet with water, obviously unused so far for it was still full to the brim. 

He stepped forward, the boy's mere presence letting forget him all possible dangers ahead. Finally the brunette got aware of his presence and looked up. His eyes went impossible wide and with a thump he landed on a floor as an attempt to jump to his feet failed miserably. Mere seconds later the boy was standing again and grabbed a large sword that laid near the bench. The youth held the sword in front of him and addressed him in a quivering voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He noted that the boy's voice was deep and melodic, not yet a man's voice, but not a child's voice either. He thought it endearing although he was well aware of the deeply scared tint in it. He held up his hands in what he thought was a soothing manner and took another step in his direction, but the brunette seemed to misread his intentions.

"Don't come any closer!", he cried out desperately. "I kill you if you don't stop!" 

The youth scrambled backwards, but his path was blocked by the wall of the pavilion. As a last possibility the boy tried to position his sword as a wall between them. It was obvious that he was barely able to keep the weapon steady.

He couldn't hold back a smirk and addressed the frightened boy in a very amused voice.

"If you want to attack me like that, you might as well break your wrist immediately. The way you are holding your sword makes me wonder if you ever trained with weapons at all."

The brunette looked at him with wide confused eyes. He looked at the sword in his palm, then back to him, not sure how to react to what he had said. Several minutes of silence passed. Neither of them moved. The boy looked unsure what to do and he decided to simply wait and see what would happen. He wasn't sure why he knew, but he was certain that the boy wouldn't attack. Suddenly the boy gasped and the sword clattered to the ground.

"You are hurt!!!", he exclaimed.

To his utter surprise the young brunette took off his cloak and ripped it into pieces. When the cloth didn't want to give a way to the strength of slender fingers, the boy used the aid of his sword. For a second he feared that the boy might hurt himself with the heavy weapon. It was clear that he was inexperienced, but luckily the smaller youth managed to tear the cloth without injury.

He looked at his right shoulder and noted with dismay that the wound still oozed some blood. He silently cursed the man who was to be held responsible for it. When he looked up again, he stared into the deep brown eyes of the young noble who had managed to close the small distance between them without him noticing it. Strangely though, all the fear and earlier fright had left the boy's expressive eyes. All he could read was concern for the welfare of a complete stranger. 

The boy opened the laces of his black tunic. Brown eyes asked silently for permission to push it off his shoulders before he dared. He shivered slightly at the touch of nimble fingers on his bare skin that prodded the injury carefully. When he winced in pain, he could hear a mumbled apology before the boy went back to work. He watched him dipping parts of the ripped cloak into the water of the goblet, then carefully cleaning the injury. Although the boy seemed to be very skilled at it, he noted pale fingers trembling and an ill colour to the youth's skin. So that meant that he wasn't used to the sight of blood.

"Whatever hit you there, it is but a mere graze. The bleeding should stop once I've bound it tightly. It should heal in a few days!"

He was barely able to make out the brunette's whispering voice over the own pounding of his heart. He didn't know why, but the boy grew to him with every passing minute.

Finally his smaller opponent stepped back again giving the now bound injury one last critic look before nodding to him that he was finished. He pulled the tunic back over his shoulders. While the brunette used the remains of the water inside the goblet to clean his hands off the blood, he merely enjoyed watching him. He frowned when the boy coughed again, worse than before, but decided against asking him about it. There was something else he wanted to know first. 

"May I know the name of my saviour?", he asked voice tinted with slight amusement.

The teenager looked at him confusedly, but closed off his face rather quickly.

"Only if you tell me first who it was I saved!", he finally managed.

"Lord Ran Fujimiya, at your service!"

He supposed that the boy didn't know what to do with the name. He was proved to be correct.

"I never heard of that name. You are not from here, are you? I am sure my father would have mentioned your name if you were."

The boy sounded curious, eyes open and trusting..

"Not directly from here. That's true!.", Ran said trying to avoid giving a direct answer. "May I know your name now or should I give you one instead?"

His voice held no malice or sarcasm, but the brunette flushed a bright red and suddenly seemed to find the ground rather interesting.

"Gomen! That was very impolite of me. Otou-sama is going to be angry if he finds out. My name is Cain. I am the son of Duke Persia.", he said looking up again.

Ran paled at his words, but Cain didn't seem to notice.

Simply great! Not only did he start a conversation with the boy, although he knew that he should have just let him alone, thus avoiding possible trouble. To make it even worse, the brunette was Persia's young child. He cursed silently. What did he ever do to deserve that? Ran cursed again, but it wasn't a heartfelt feeling. The youth intrigued him and he was certain that he would have regretted not talking to him.

He inspected the pavilion once again, trying to find a way to change the topic. It was better for the youth not to find out who he really was. Ran´s eyes fell on the book that had fallen to the ground earlier, when Cain had jumped up in surprise and fright.

He kneeled down and picked it up. It was a court guide and some rules about etiquette. He nearly groaned. He hated etiquette with a passion. Obviously Cain seemed to hate it as well, because he suddenly noticed another script inside the book that didn't belong there. He retrieved it and was surprised to find out it was about flowers.

He stood up again and looked into the crimson face of the smaller brunette who seemed to find the floor once again very interesting. 

"Do you like flowers, Cain-sama?"

The boy's head snapped up and Ran was taken aback when those expressive orbs glared at him angrily. Cain snatched the script from him and pointed towards the entrance.

"If you want to tell me now, that a boy should be interested in war and politics and leave the flowers to the pretty girls....then I will have to ask you to leave."

It was obvious that the topic pained the youth greatly. Some insensitive jerks at the court must have mocked the gentle boy badly, to leave him in such a vulnerable state. Slight tremors shook his body and to Ran´s concern, the brunette started coughing again. 

Ran shook his head and placed a hand on the angry youth's shoulder to calm him down.

"I didn't want to imply that, Cain-sama. Forgive me if it seemed that way! I am a great admirer of flowers myself, so I would never mock you with that."

Cain's face relaxed and a small smile crept onto his face. Ran almost stopped breathing for it was so heartbreakingly beautiful on the youth.

"You are the first person who doesn't make jokes on my behalf because I prefer flowers to a weapon." 

The boy tilted his head a little to the side and peered at Ran through long eyelashes. He noted that the youth's eyes were suspiciously bright as if he had been close to breaking into tears. He was relieved to have prevented that from happening. Somehow the welfare of his young companion was very important to him and he recoiled at the thought that he might have been the cause of hurt for him. 

"Can you tell me something about..."

Cain stopped suddenly when he suddenly seemed aware of something behind him. He jumped towards the entrance looking in direction of the gate through which Ran had entered the gardens. After a second the boy turned to look at him again.

"Count Brad is coming.", he whispered and gestured him to stay inside the building. 

Ran´s eyes went wide and he tried to catch a glimpse of the man without being seen. Luckily the man hadn't arrived on the footbridge yet, or else he would have been discovered. He nearly fell over in shock when he recognised the man as the leader of the men who had attacked him earlier that day. His eyes darted around frantically, trying to find a possible route to escape. 

Cain seemed to sense that the tall black headed man meant trouble for him. The boy's face scrunched up in concentration. Ran knew he shouldn't think that in such a situation, but the youth looked endearingly cute like that. Finally Cain pushed Ran towards the bench and placed a finger on his lips to indicate him to be silent. 

"Stay here! I´ll deal with him. Whatever happens, stay in here! If I do not come back, wait till the sun sets, then try to escape in the dark."

Ran nodded in thanks, but the brunette had already turned around and marched onto the footbridge to greet the Count. He managed to reach the end of the footbridge before the other man arrived. Ran smiled. The boy tried to keep the man from entering the pavilion. He neared the entrance again. He knew he couldn't be seen from their line of view, but the distance was just far enough to make out their voices and he was intrigued to learn more about both. 

He observed Count Brad who came to a halt in front of Cain. The young brunette seemed small and lost compared to the tall and impressive figure of the other man. Ran blinked when the Count bowed deeply in front of the boy, then proceeded to kiss one slender hand lightly.

"Hello, little one. It's a pleasure to meet you so soon again. You do not have seen a demon running free somewhere around here by any chance?" 

"Crawford-sama!", Cain answered the greeting stiffly, but Ran noticed a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. "No I haven't seen any demon around here. Maybe if you care to describe him to me, I might know him should I see him."

The taller man smirked.

"He is one of the demons from the caves. My men managed to corner him this morning in the village at the mountain's base, but unfortunately he could escape. But not before he killed three of my best men and injured five others badly. It shouldn't be difficult to recognise him, Cain-sama. He has red hair and violet eyes. Just like a demon, don't you think?"

The boy nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't answer. Ran noticed that Crawford rose a questioning eyebrow at the youth's lack of answer, but they were saved by another coughing fit coming from Cain. The boy shivered slightly. The black headed man's eyes flashed in worry, attention now focused on the brunette's welfare instead of his lack of answer before. 

"Cain-sama! Not wearing a cloak so soon after your illness is very irresponsible. I talked to your father this morning and he told me that you are far from being well. You surely do not want to catch another cold so soon again."

Ran observed that the young brunette stared down at the ground guiltily. So he had guessed right earlier. The boy seemed too thin and fragile to be healthy. His cheeks were pale although there were hints of a golden hue that the boy's skin probably usually sported.

He couldn't explain why, but he noted with silent dismay that the handsome Count unclasped the folds of his own heavy cloak and placed it around Cain's shoulders. The brunette stared at the tall man with wide uncertain eyes.

Crawford smiled reassuringly.

"To keep you warm, little one."

He stroked the boy's cheek, but retreated the hand when the shy brunette flinched at the contact. Ran clenched his fist tightly. How dare that man touch what was supposed to be his! The redhead blinked. Did he just think of the boy as his mate? He shook his head. Never once in his considerably long life had he ever thought of another person like that. He forced himself to concentrate back on the conservation, for he didn't dare think about the possibility to have finally found his soulmate.

The Count still towered over the brunette and Ran could make out a possessive gleam in the man's eyes. He didn't like the expression, but Cain didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe you should go back inside, Cain-sama.", the man said softly after a while. "It's not safe as long as we do not catch that monster. Perhaps I should let my men search the gardens. Just in case, I mean!"

Ran watched in amazement as the boy's eyes flashed in anger and he shook his head vigorously.

"That won't be necessary, Crawford-sama. I would have noticed someone entering the gardens and I can assure you that no one, not even one of my servants came while I was here."

The youth stared angrily into Crawford´s eyes.

"I assume you trust my judgement?", he asked tightly. 

Ran was surprised. The boy's attitude was hostile, so unlike the gentle and somewhat timid youth he had encountered earlier. He watched Crawford trying to contradict him, but Cain was faster leaving the man no chance.

"Besides...I do not wish any of your men to enter my gardens. Do I make myself clear! Last time that happened I needed a whole year to get the park back into order. They tramped my flowers and dirtied most of the streams. I will not allow that to happen again. If you would please leave now. I am tired and I think your men are waiting at the gate."

With those words, Cain turned around and headed back towards the pavilion. For a tiny moment Ran feared the Count would follow him, but the older man merely stood there for another minute. Then he turned around stiffly and walked back.

Both of them watched the Count leave through the gate near the woods, joining his men that waited outside. The moment the Count was out of view, Cain's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. It had obviously taken a lot out of the boy to face the impressing man. He nearly cried out when the brunette tried to push off the cloak. He held him back and looked at him sternly.

"You didn't tell me, you were sick, Cain-sama.", he said although it was half a lie. The boy didn't need to tell him. It had been painfully clear from the very beginning.

"And you didn't tell me that you come from the caves."

Ran almost smiled. An accusation for an accusation. He hoped Crawford´s words hadn't changed the boy's opinion of him. 

"Do you hate me now?", he asked fearing the answer.

Cain looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No! Why would I? You've done nothing wrong as far as it concerns me."

"You don't think I am a demon?"

The boy coughed violently. Ran couldn't decide if it was another fit due to his illness or the desperate attempt not to break into laughter. A closer look into Cain's face convinced him that the brunette was highly amused by his question. 

"Demon? You don't look like one.", he managed finally. "Besides I never believed in all those rumours the villagers told about the caves and their inhabitants. Plain stupid if you ask me. "

Cain looked at him with dancing eyes and Ran noted that it was hard for him not to smile. The boy's good mood was addicting.

"Demon!?!", the youth snorted in mock anger. " Even if you were...I would consider Bradley Crawford more of a demon than you could ever be."

"You do not like him, I take it?"

"He scares me! I think he asked Otou-sama to court me. If my father agrees, I am going to kill myself."

Ran choked and stared at him. Cain's smile had ceased and a sorrowful frown creased his brows.

"I wasn't serious, but I might consider doing something drastic if it ever comes to that. Crawford is like a slow disease. He poisons the thoughts of my father and twists them to his own advantage. I may not know much about politics, but it is obvious to me that he wants to gain the titles of my father."

Ran nodded absently. It was also painfully clear that the man tried to get them by using the gentle boy in front of him. One look into the innocent face of the smaller boy told the redhead that Cain was unaware of that fact. He remembered the possessive glint in Crawford´s eyes and something akin to desire. He suddenly had the urge to protect Cain from all possible harm.

He watched the boy walking to the table and grabbing some of the books still laying there. He rose a questioning eyebrow. Cain looked somewhat nervous and shy. He handed him the script about the flowers.

"This is for you, Ran-sama! I have to get back to the castle or else Otou-sama worries about me." The boy smiled insecurely. "You mentioned you like flowers. I mean I..."

"Doumo arigatou, Cain-sama!", Ran answered quickly to save the boy from further embarrassment. 

"You can stay hear till nightfall.", the brunette whispered. " Crawford-sama will probably continue with the hunt until dusk, but I think you are safe as long as you stay here."

The boy flushed a bright red and shuffled one foot on the ground nervously. Suddenly he looked up at him again and peered into his face with soul-searching brown eyes, Ran was sure he could drown into.

"If you do not mind...", the youth stammered and his cheeks turned even a deeper shade of crimson, "If you do not mind, I´d like to see you again sometime." 

With those words, he covered the small distance between them and pecked Ran shyly on his right cheek. Not even a second later, Cain was running across the footbridge towards the castle, all the while mumbling apologies. Ran stared after the boy and a slow smile crept onto his face. For the first time in his life, he felt truly complete and at ease. He continued standing at the pavilion's entrance for a few more minutes until he wasn't able to make out the young lord's fluttering cloak in the far distance anymore.

/I´d like to see you again sometime./

Cain's timid words kept ringing in his mind. He softly touched the place on his cheek where the brunette had kissed him. It had been the sweetest sensation he could imagine.

"I´d like to see you, too.", he muttered finally and headed back into the gazebo waiting for the sun to set.

(End Flashback)

~ End chapter 3a ~

A/N. I've decided to be evil and split the chapter in two parts, because it was too long. Part 3b will be up tomorrow. It still needs some slight revisions. I hope you stay tuned for the little Ran/Ken-meeting!!!

Please review!!!


	6. Chapter3b In caritate servire

****

Eternal Return

A/N. Thanks for staying tuned! Have fun reading part b. I hope you like the Ran/Ken interaction as much as I do, but don't expect everything to be well, now that Ran finally seems to have his beloved back. There is still one large (probably split) chapter and a fairly long epilogue to come. Not that much more if you think about it, but don't expect a solution in this part.

Enjoy and read!

****

**Where is the dream we were dreaming

And all the nights we shared

Where did they go?

I just don't know

And I can't tell you just how much I miss you.**

( ABBA – Hasta Mañana)

Chapter 3b – In caritate servire

"Ran-sama?!"

Tears threatened to spill over when the silent redhead took in the form of the person he had promised to wait for, almost two hundred years ago. He was so lost in memories of the past that he failed to hear his young servant and friend calling him. 

He almost couldn't believe it when Omi had come back earlier that day. In his arms bleeding from several injuries on his face, arms and legs had laid the deathly still body of his beloved's incarnation. 

Omi had only muttered something about grotto and ground giving in, before the boy disappeared in one of the master bedrooms to take care of the injured brunette. He had refused to tell anything more when Ran demanded to know what exactly happened and why Omi had disobeyed his explicit wishes. After having calmed down enough to think rationally about the whole situation, it became painfully clear to Ran why his blonde servant had acted against his orders. The boy had only tried to save the life of Cain,...no Ken, as it was the brunette's name in this lifetime.

He was amazed and saddened how much Ken and Cain resembled each other and judging from Omi´s earlier reaction not only in looks. He longed to see the boy open his eyes, so he could find out if his eyes were the same expressive brown he remembered and loved so dearly. But, it wasn't certain yet if the boy would ever open his eyes again. Omi was still busy tending to his wounds and hadn't mentioned anything on his condition yet. 

Ran´s heart wept upon seeing the ghastly pale of Ken's cheeks. Images flooded his mind. Images of a dying boy in his arms, warm blood spurting from his lips and oozing out of a deadly wound in his chest. Cold metal that had ended the life of one so young and innocent. He clenched his fists at the memory. He had sworn not to blame Cain's father for the death of his young lover, but at times like these it was a nearly impossible task not to think of what could have been if he had taken revenge upon his beloved's death. It was part of the past and he had learned to deal with it. Maybe not accept it. Never accept it as his thoughts reminded him just now, but the fierce pain that had threatened to tear his heart into tiny pieces at first, had lessened to a dull ache. Cain had promised to come back to him and this vow had kept him alive over all these years. He knew that without this tiny hope he would have followed his lover into death.

/_I will return for you then./_

It seemed that the brunette had kept his promise. A faint smile crept onto his face at the thought. Cain had finally come back to him. 

"Ran-sama?"

This time he was aware of his servant's call and looked up with a tired, yet somehow happy expression on is face. Absentmindedly he stroked the boy's pale cheek, careful as not to graze a nasty scratch near his right temple. Omi was in the process of setting Ken's left leg, halting every once in a while when a pained whimper escaped the unconscious youth's lips.

"How is he?", Ran asked voice tight with worry. He couldn't loose the brunette so soon after he had found him again. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

The blonde boy smiled in reassurance at him. He stopped his ministrations and patted the redhead's hand softly.

"Considering that he fell off a height of approximately ten metres on hard pavement, I would say, surprisingly well, my Lord. Cain-sama...I mean Ken-sama must have had about a dozen Guardian angels. Otherwise I can't explain how he survived the fall with only minor injuries..."

Ran listened intently to the blonde's speech and nodded slightly for him to continue. Ten metres. Gods, why did it always have to be him? 

"You've seen the scratches and bruises on his face and arms. They will heal in a few days without scarring. I could make out some minor internal bleeding, but it wasn't life threatening. I gave him some of the healing potion to stop the bleeding. His leg is broken, but I managed to set it. He is lucky to be unconscious. I can tell from experience that it hurts like hell."

Omi finished his explanations and placed a light blanket over Ken to keep the boy warm. The air was slightly chilly in the room and Ken had been undressed earlier to have access to the wounds. Now the unconscious teenager was only wearing a thin white satin-shirt that barely covered the necessities. Something akin to a smile graced the brunette's face when the blanket enveloped him in pleasant warmth. 

"I will try to make another potion to fasten the healing process. With its aid he should be up and running in a few days time, maybe even faster. The injuries were not too serious."

"What happened really, Omi? Where is Ken's companion? You didn't let him enter through the portal, did you?", Ran asked and couldn't help but staring at the sleeping brunette as if he would disappear any second. His voice was tinted with genuine worry and love for Ken, but there was also a hint of jealousy when he mentioned the blonde man that had accompanied his former lover. 

The young servant bowed his head trying to find a suitable explanation for all that had occurred during the past few hours.

"I followed them as you ordered me to, my Lord. Everything was alright until they entered the grotto above the portal chamber. I don't know what happened, but the ground collapsed suddenly and Ken-sama fell into the chamber below. When I realised what had happened, I left through the secret gangway and tried to reach him before his companion did. I was able to bring Ken-sama here without the blonde noticing. He shouldn't be able to open the portal."

Ran scrutinised the blonde boy with a serious expression on his noble face. Omi´s retelling of the events also told him that to some point, the boy had acted against his wishes, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at him. Now that he was able to see the face of the one person he had missed for two hundred years, nothing else mattered anymore. He finally had his beloved back. 

"Make sure that he stays away from the portal. Don't let yourself be seen! I am almost sure that he doesn't know about the entrance into our realm, but he *will* try to find the boy."

Ran clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood. He was well aware of the fact that he was being selfish by trying to keep the blonde warrior away from his young lover, but didn't he finally deserve some happiness as well after waiting for long? 

He glanced again at the sleeping boy, eyes softening as they wandered admiringly over his body trying to memorise every feature, every detail of him. He sighed knowing that he would have to come to a decision very soon. A decision that concerned his future and happiness as well as that of Ken. He shifted his gaze to Omi who was still waiting patiently for last orders. Ran´s lips curved into a sad smile.

"I´d like to be alone with him for a while. Don't let anyone enter the quarters without my explicit wishes or your approval. I trust your judgement not to let anyone disturb me if not utterly necessary. And...", he halted for a second, "...keep *him* away or at least try to. If he manages to get past our defences, I will try to think of another solution. But not now."

Omi nodded in understanding and threw one last longing glance at Ken. Ran knew how much the boy adored the brunette, him having been like the brother he never had. Finally Omi turned around and headed towards the large wooden doors opposite to the canopy bed. One final sigh could be heard, then Ran was left alone with the still unconscious youth.

The redhead stood up and walked to the open window to his left, but not before gently caressing Ken's cheek one more time. He sat onto the window sill and stared outside into his gardens waiting for the youth to wake up. The last rays of sunlight lit up his face in an almost ethereal glow bathing his pale skin in warmth. Yet, they weren't able to touch the fear and numbness that currently occupied his heart making him feel cold and frozen. 

He felt a little better when he observed the changes in nature that the dawn brought along. The setting sun enflamed the usually clear blue waters of the small lake in a cascade of colours ranging from deep red to yellow and orange. Birds settled down to sleep while other animals chose to awake from their slumber. The trees swayed softly in the upcoming winds of night. 

He shivered a little as coldness penetrated him and closed his eyes as the world finally disappeared into darkness, only some twinkling stars enlightening the evening sky. The moon wouldn't be up till midnight. Ran sighed . He loved to watch the moon rise and set. Its simple radiance and beauty, so unlike that of the gleaming white of the sun,...it calmed his heart and made him feel at ease. He opened his eyes again and simply enjoyed staring out into the night for a few more minutes. 

The sad melody of a nightingale floated along with the winds. The bird's song seemed to come from the pavilion at the lake. Even before he had met Cain, their gardens had been amazingly similar to each other as if one of them had used the other as a model. But he knew it not be true. An old friend of his later explained to him that the similarities arose from them being soul mates. After the youth had died he had erased all last differences between both gardens. Now the park was an exact copy of the place Cain had lived at, a steady reminder of what had once been and what would hopefully soon be again.

Ran stood up and marched back to the canopy bed. Omi had lit several candles even before he had started tending to Ken's injuries. The boy's face was still deathly pale, but he seemed calm and not to be in pain. 

He remembered when they met each other for the first time. Back then it had been him that needed to be taken care of although the brunette himself had been far from healthy as well. History seemed to repeat itself, he thought wryly and with slight anticipation. There were things he preferred not to relive again.

His attention focused on Ken when he noticed a small frown that creased the youth's eyebrow. The frown was followed shortly by a low moan when the boy moved a little and accidentally applied pressure to his broken leg. The redhead was immediately at his side and waited for the teenager to wake up completely. 

Slowly, the brunette's lashes fluttered open revealing two shimmering brown orbs fogged by sleep and utter exhaustion. Ran´s heart stopped at beat upon seeing the boy's eyes. He remembered his first meeting with Cain. He could have drowned in those eyes. He had learned that the eyes were the windows to one's soul and Ran knew it to be right since Cain. He had discovered more about the boy by looking into his eyes than actually asking him a specific question. It had been a mutual thing. Cain had been able to read him like an open book. Words were often not necessary. Love doesn't need words, or does it? It's the heart talking and in their case speaking through their eyes. 

Ran smiled. 

Now, he experienced much the same feeling with Ken. There was a depth in those dark, doe eyes that seemed to pull their spectator into their spell, haunted them for the rest of their life. Ran could close his own amethyst-like eyes, yet he would always be able to remember those expressive orbs in front of him.

The brunette's eyes slowly focused and took in their surroundings. They widened as they fell upon the (what Ran supposed would be) tall handsome redhead staring down at him.

The youth blanched and tried to rise from the bed, barely managing to lift his upper body due to exhaustion. 

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is Youji? Youji?!"

A panicky note entered Ken's voice and Ran watched silently as the boy scanned the whole room looking for his blonde companion, protector and lover. He tried to help him sit up a little, but as soon as he touched the brunette, the boy let out a frightened gasp and pushed him feebly away. The instinctive act hurt Ran´s feelings, but he had somehow expected him to react like that and complied to the unspoken wish by retreating a few feet. 

Almost at the same instant the injured boy tried to jump out of the large bed, but fell back with a pained whimper. 

"Youji?! Where is Youji?", Ken cried out tears threatening to fall. "Where am I?"

Ran knew how it was to wake up to completely new surroundings without any familiar face to be near. It was obvious to him that thus the situation distressed the brunette greatly. He could feel the youth's anguish. After all they still shared some kind of a bond, even if Ken wasn't aware of it. 

He carefully took the trembling youth in a gentle embrace mindful not to give him a feeling of being trapped. This time the boy didn't try to push him away, but slumped awkwardly into his arms. He knew that he was still a complete stranger to Ken, but the boy seemed to trust him as he calmed down considerably. Every once in a while a tiny sob escaped his lips, but otherwise he had relaxed.

"Ssh, beloved, everything is alright.", Ran soothed him. 

When the boy tried to move once again, he gently stopped him and stroked his velvety soft hair. 

"Don't move or you will only aggravate your injuries. You are safe here! No one is going to hurt you, I promise!"

Ken looked up at him with wide eyes that radiated innocence and confusion. The redhead carefully released the embrace. Not because he wanted to. He loved the feeling of having his beloved back in his arms. But he knew from experience that Cain had shied away from a strangers touch, only accepting closer contact from his opponent when he had initiated it. He suspected Ken doing the same. 

"Where am I?", the youth whispered softly. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ran Fujimiya, the Lord of this country."

"What country?", the brunette wanted to know.

Ran´s face softened.

"It doesn't have a name, but perhaps you have heard of it nonetheless. You were brought here through the portal in the caves. I believe there are some tales about it from where you come from."

Ken's face shot up and his eyes widened in disbelief, yet also in something akin to pride.

"So, it does really exist? The portal exists?", he asked eagerly adventurous instincts kicking in. The joy was only short-lived when the youth remembered all of what had happened earlier that day.

"Was there someone else? I had a com...pa...nion with me. Is he alright?" The youth looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please tell me! Is Youji alright?"

Ran sighed and looked away almost hating himself for what he said next.

"There was no one else. My servant checked the passages and he didn't find any other person in the cave system. Maybe he left?"

Ken shook his head vigorously, eyes watering.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! He loves me!", the boy whispered.

The words were a stab to his heart. He decided to divert him and change the topic. It was painful for the both of them, although out of two different reasons. Ken was worried and frightened that something had happened to his lover. Yet, he was also scared to be left alone.

One the other hand, Ran didn't want to think further about the blonde man because every time the man was mentioned, he could feel a jealous twinge and deep sorrow that threatened to tear him apart. 

"You didn't tell me your name, yet.", he said although he already knew it from Omi. Besides, the changes from Cain to Ken were not that big, at least in his opinion.

"Ken...", the youth mumbled sadly. "My name is Ken Hidaka, son of Lord Hidaka." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ken-sama."

Ran bowed formally and Ken acknowledged it with a nod. The boy stared into his eyes and opened his mouth a little in what seemed like shock. He blinked and scrutinised him closer. 

"Do I know you? You seem so familiar, but I can't recall where I have seen you before."

"No, you don't know me. Maybe you confused me with someone else.", Ran lied.

Inwardly though, the youth's question lifted his heart considerably. Obviously some part of his consciousness seemed to remember him although Ken himself was not openly aware of it.

/Finally/, he thought.

"Why did you call me beloved earlier?", the boy asked curiously, tired voice tinted with a touch of embarrassment. 

The redhead couldn't help but smile at that. Ken was obviously as insecure and timid concerning affections as Cain had been in the past. Inwardly he sighed a little in relief. He was well aware that he might have also became angered at being called that by a complete stranger or at least what he believed to be a stranger.

"It was but a mere slip, young one.", he lied again. "For a second I thought I recognised someone else in you." 

"Oh!", was the boy's simple answer to this comment. He blinked and snuggled himself into the soft cushions a little more enjoying the warmth they provided for him. A gentle smile graced the youth's lips. "I take it you loved that person dearly to call him that, Ran-sama?"

"Yes, I loved him, indeed. He died a long time ago, but I still hope that he will come back for me one day. He promised to me!"

Ken's eyes widened and he was about to apologise for mentioning the obviously painful topic, but Ran merely shook his head and placed a finger on the boy's lips to keep him from speaking. He fought the urge to crush him into another embrace, wanting to tell him that it was him that he loved, ... him that he had waited for, but he knew that he would scare the youth with such behaviour.

"Youji calls me Kenken when we are alone.", the brunette whispered more to himself than to Ran.

The redhead's heart sank at the silent words. It was painfully clear how much Ken was in love with the blonde man being called Youji. The boy's first worry had been the whereabouts and welfare of his blonde lover. He realised that he didn't have a right to call the brunette /beloved/. This privilege was now only to be used by Ken's lover in this lifetime. He wanted to cry at the notion. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He noted in faint amusement that Ken scrambled a little backwards in the large bed drawing the blanket even tighter around himself, trying to hide beneath it. Some things would never change. The door opened and one of the servants entered the room and bowed deeply.

"My Lord? I am very sorry to disturb you but Omi-san ordered me to bring the healing potion for the young master."

Ran smiled at the young woman and nodded for her to place the goblet with the slightly green potion on the small table near the bed. He noted that she kept throwing glances at Ken. All of his people remembered Cain and like him, they were eager to finally have him back, for they had all loved and admired the boy dearly. 

The youth peeked out from under the blanket obviously not sure if to greet the servant or to stay hidden. The woman smiled and set the goblet on the table. She bowed deeply, then turned around and left the room.

Ran turned back to his young companion and was amused to see him staring sheepishly at the door. After a few seconds, Ken loosened his tight hold on the blanket revealing his face and parts of his upper body. For the first time since he woke up, the boy seemed to note his state of dress as he looked down on the white sleep-shirt that hung much too loose on his shoulders, yet seemed to be very short on other parts. 

The youth lifted the blanket a few inches and flushed bright red when he realised just how short the piece of cloth really was. To his further embarrassment the shirt chose exactly that moment to slide of his slim shoulders revealing lots of silky, honey coloured skin. With a cry the boy dove under the blanket, all the while muttering apologies.

Ran´s throat had went dry at the view, heart hammering and he supposed that his face sported a similar red hue like Ken's . Remembering what little of his manners were left, he turned around a little to give the brunette the chance to bring the shirt back into order. He cursed silently. Ken had been naked earlier as well and he hadn't reacted like that. But back then, the boy had also been unconscious. He had been too worried and frightened to admire the youth's body. His welfare had had upper priority. It still was his major concern, if he thought about it clearly. 

He looked back at the youth when a polite cough could be heard. He noted that the boy was still as red as a tomato all the while wringing his hands mercilessly in nervousness. The laces to the satin shirt that had been left open earlier, were now bound tightly to prevent the shirt from sliding off again.

He caught Ken's hand and gently disentangled them. The boy looked at him in confusion.

"Don't do that!", he scolded him softly. "There's no need to be so nervous and if you keep doing that you might hurt yourself."

Ran hadn't lied. Ken had dug his fingernails into his skin almost tight enough to draw blood. He relaxed upon the redhead's calm words. Ran twisted his upper body a little and grabbed the goblet still standing unused on the table. He placed the receptacle into the youth's hands and smiled a little.

"This is a potion to fasten the healing process of your injuries."

The small smile widened into an amused grin when a disgusted look crossed over the brunette's face. The boy wrinkled his nose. It looked endearingly cute, but Ran was wise not mention it to avoid further embarrassment.

"I hate medicine!", Ken muttered and stared at the goblet as if it was his worst enemy.

"Believe me, Ken-sama! I was almost sure about that one.", Ran said voice laced heavy with amusement.

The boy looked up at him and blinked.

"Really, Ran-sam...?"

The redhead interrupted the boy by placing a finger on his lips.

"Just Ran! And yes! I already supposed that you wouldn't like it. After all...who likes to take medicine, ne?"

Ken giggled at his words and nodded. His brown eyes danced merrily and without another thought, he emptied the goblet. Judging the look on his face, Ran supposed that the boy wanted to spit it out again, but he swallowed the liquid bravely. Almost immediately his eyes began to droop, the drug inside the potion taking its effect very quickly. Ken's head fell back onto the cushions and he looked at him through heavy eyelids.

"Am tired...", the youth mumbled.

Ran smiled reassuringly and patted his head in an entirely affectionate manner.

"That's normal, little one. When you wake up, you will be as good as new."

The brunette's eyes closed and Ran already thought he was asleep when they opened again.

"Nan dayo, Ken?", he asked softly.

"You'll find Yotan for me?"

The question was so innocent, the face of the youth so open and trusting. How could he deny him that little joy? Ran nodded in resignation his heart aching.

"I will find him for you, little one. Now sleep!"

The promise seemed to be all Ken needed to hear for he was fast asleep not even a second later. Ran slumped next to the boy onto the bed. He watched silently as sleep washed away all remaining traces of exhaustion and pain from Ken's face. He caressed his cheek tenderly. When soft sigh escaped from the youth's silky lips, he couldn't resist any longer and placed a soft kiss first on his forehead, then on each cheek mindful of the boy's scratches, then at last he kissed him on the mouth resting there for a moment longer before drawing back.

"Youji..."

If he hadn't been still looking into the boy's face, he might have missed that softly spoken whisper. But, as it was...he was well aware of the fact that though sensing the kiss, Ken thought it had been his lover.

A silent tear trickled down his face, followed by another, then a third. His whole mind was focused on one painful thought.

He was loosing him again!

Before he even got the chance to drown in self-misery, the door was opened and Omi stormed in with a disbelieving look written across his face. The blonde boy halted for a second when he noted the traces of tears on his cheeks, but he simply shook his head to tell him that he didn't want to talk about it. Omi sighed and nodded, coming closer to the bed. He threw a wary glance at the brunette and seemed to be relieved to find him still sleeping.

"Did he wake up while I was gone?", he asked.

Ran chose not to answer, but confirmed the question with a small nod. The redhead observed his blonde servant closer. The boy was completely out of breath indicating that he had run all the way to the chamber.

"What happened?", he asked in what he hoped to be calm and aloof voice. He was still fighting an inner turmoil, not knowing what to do about his beloved. He didn't want to bother Omi with his conflicting emotions.

Said boy shuffled nervously with one foot on the ground. 

"Nagi reported to me that Ken-sama´s companion managed to open the portal into our realm. He's nearing the palace."

Ran´s mouth opened in a soundless gasp.

"Impossible! No one ever managed that before if we didn't tell him how. "

"But it's the truth. Some guards have seen him exiting the portal. They said that although confused and a little petrified upon the experience, he was heading towards the palace. Latest news told that he put up a place for the night, but we are sure he's going to continue on his way in the early morning hours. I ordered the guards and Nagi to keep watching him, but not to interfere."

Ran nodded and seemed to contemplate something. Finally he sighed and stood up walking towards the door. He glanced at Omi. 

"Don't mess with him! I will handle him myself. I want to see who exactly that person is who managed to catch my beloved's heart."

~ End chapter 3b ~

A/N. I hope you enjoyed reading it and forgive me for having split it into two parts. The remaining chapters are already planned out, but I am not sure how long it will take to write them. Stay tuned and please review! How can I know if you like it or not if you don't review the story! pout

Youji will get a bigger part in the next chapter, although I wanted to include him in this one already. Still two major flashbacks ahead. Rating might go up, but I'm not sure, yet.

If there are questions on the portal...easiest way to explain it would be to compare it to a star-gate, only that it doesn't open the way to another planet, but more of another dimension or even plane of existence.


	7. Chapter4a part1 Dies Ater

****

Eternal Return

A/N. Chapter 4 is going to be the last chapter, but separated in section a and b, as well as several smaller parts in those sections since I do not have time to write longer parts. After that there will also be an epilogue that will hopefully make everyone happy. Thanks for bearing with me and my long breaks in between new parts. Please don't jump at conclusions concerning the pairing. You'll have to wait till the end to know!

**In my hands 

A legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?**

(Within Temptation - Our Farewell)

Chapter 4a (1) – Dies Ater 

Youji stared into the dark abyss that had opened beneath his lovers feet mere seconds before, his mind unable to grasp what had just occurred. His hands trembled and the torch fell to the ground, the sound shattering the stunned silence that had befallen the blonde guardian.

He could still see the brunette teen in front of him, eager to explore the grotto and the rest of the system. He remembered the joyous smile on Ken's face, the squeal of delight upon finding this little treasure. Thousands of crystals were embedded into the walls and ceiling, reflecting the light of the torch and creating an almost unearthly beautiful light that shone upon his lovers face. 

While he had been standing only a few metres next to him, Youji failed to notice the ground suddenly giving in and swallowing up Ken. At the youth's surprised and terrified cry, he had jumped forwards and tried to grab him, but to no avail: He merely managed to touch his fingers in a fraction of a second before he disappeared in the darkness.

/Ken! No!/, he fell to his knees frantically trying to calm his thoughts and regain composure.

"KEN!!!!!!!!"

The scream echoed through the cave system and Youji belatedly realised that this might be a fatal mistake. The remaining grounds started shaking and for a few seconds, he had to fear they would collapse as well taking him down to his lover in a manner that he'd like to avoid if possible. When the trembling ceased and nothing happened, he let out a sigh of relief.

/I need to be calm! I have to help him if he is still alive!/

Youji shook his head stubbornly. /He is alive if I have a say in it./

He managed to stand up slowly without further disturbing the underground and listened carefully, ears trained on any sounds that might indicate that his lover was conscious and tried to call him or catch his attention otherwise. Nothing found its way through the abyss, but Youji didn't let it discourage him. He tried to convince himself again and again that Ken was alive and needed his help. He didn't dare think about any other possibility. Shaking some tears out of his eyes, he turned his head looking for the bundle of supplies he had left somewhere in the grotto. He could make it out near the entrance and stumbled forward to get it. Earlier that day he had seen his lover placing two ropes in it and while the walls of the hole looked rough enough to be able to descend them without the aid of the ropes, he didn't know how far they went and if he'd manage to jump the remaining space to the bottom without injuring himself. Besides the ground was still unstable. If it started collapsing again, his chances at surviving seemed greater hanging on a rope than clinging to a wall.

Youji chuckled ruefully. The truth was that he didn't want to take any risks that might result in endangering Ken further. If his lover was hurt the ropes were the only possibility to get him out of this place. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a clue about the secret gangway or he might have avoided this trouble at all. He looked out for a rock big and rough enough to be able to hold his weight and that of Ken once he got him out of this mess.

/If we survive this, I am never letting him out of my sight again! No more adventures like that!/

He sighed sadly, heart still in his throat. He just might as well kill the brunette, because keeping him from those adventures would do just that. It was like clipping the wings off a bird and keep it prisoner. He knew he couldn't do that.

/First I have to find him. No use thinking like that if I haven't even found him, yet./

His roaming eyes stopped on a rock near the entrance that seemed solid enough to hold him. He took one of the ropes and looped it around it, checking three times to make sure that the knot wouldn't come loose. He used the second rope to lengthen the first one. The result was about thirty feet long. The lanky blonde hoped it would be enough. 

Determined Youji threw it down the abyss and sighed in relief as he could make out the faint sound of the rope hitting ground.

"Thank God for small mercies!" 

-tbc-


	8. Chapter4a part2 Dies Ater

****

Eternal Return

A/N. Thanks for the reviews! Yes I am really still alive even if it was quiet silent around me. There were different reasons for that, one of them writer's block mixed with time problems and my visiting other fandoms, namely "The Magnificent Seven". I can't promise that I will update quickly, but I´ll try!

****

**In the night I feel the cold of my loneliness

Cold that embraces my heart

Draining my strength to fight

Only to breathe this suffering.

Tell me why? 

Why must I bear this cross so heavy for my soul?

Please hold me in your love

Never I´ll forget his love

Never I´ll forget the light that shone in his eyes.

Let me fly, let me be free

To stay with him beyond this life

Run across the sky

Let me see the sun again**

(Beto Vasquez_Infinity - Sadness in the Night)

Chapter 4a (2) - Dies Ater

Close to ten minutes later, Youji arrived safely at the bottom of the hole with merely a few scratches on his hands and face. He had proceeded carefully not wanting to send loose rocks into the cave below. He had not received any sign that Ken was conscious and able to hear him, but tried to convince himself that it was because the youth was simply knocked out and not worse.

/Yeah! Try to convince yourself Yotan! He must have fallen close to thirty feet. Shit!/

The blonde gulped and jumped the remaining way to the ground, bending his knees slightly to absorb the impact on hard pavement. His eyes widened in surprise.

/Damn! This is huge!/

One glance around told him that he had landed directly in a second chamber that laid beneath the first one and seemed three times as big. There was no visible exit, but near the far right corner, he was able to make out something that looked suspiciously like a portal engraved into the stonewalls. Symbols wormed their way through the stone like vines of ivy, but they were of a kind that he had never seen before. One second they glimmered in a pale silver light, the next they seemed blacker than night, seeming to suck every light into themselves. In front of the portal Youji recognised an altar that was covered with moss and little, white pebbles. A single red rose and blue gentian laid on top of it. Somehow this seemed very important to Youji, but he didn't know why. The walls glimmered with gemstones similar to the ones in the grotto above creating an eerie shimmer not truly light, but not dark either. 

To his immense dismay the chamber revealed many things, but not what he craved, ...needed to see.

/Ken?! Where are you?/, Youji´s inner voice cried out.

There was no sign of his young lover, although his eyes traced along a red spot on the pavement that looked suspiciously like blood. He sank to his knees and touched it. He was right. Blood. He wanted to scream, lash out at something in pain and desperation, but knew it would prove to be futile. He needed to stay calm if he wanted to be any help for Ken.

The blood was evidence that the brunette's fall had ended in this chamber. It also indicated that he was hurt. So much was obvious, even if he didn't know how bad. But, what happened then?

"There is no other exit.", Youji reflected. "And I'm sure he would have called to me if he were able to."

Tears pricked his emerald eyes, but he held them back stubbornly. Somehow his gaze stopped on the portal, an inner voice telling him that he would find answers there. The symbols flared again in silver light as if beckoning him near. He blinked astonished.

The symbols grew brighter.

" Well, who am I to deny some fucking symbols on a stone portal.", he mumbled sarcastically and walked slowly towards the imaginary doorway.

The moment he reached it, the symbols faded back to black.

"Very funny!", he snarled. "Is this some sort of joke?", he asked to noone particular. "If yes, then I have to tell you that I am *not* amused! Now tell me where the hell Ken is and I will leave very peacefully like."

No answer, but Youji hadn't truly expected one. He send a fist crashing into the wall and winced when it hit rock.

"Damn! That hurt!", he stared angrily at the portal. "At least I know that it is solid. But how is it gonna help me finding Ken?"

He turned his gaze back into the chamber from the rope still hanging from the hole created by the cave in, to the embedded gems and finally to the altar. He sighed. The gentian reminded him of his young lover. Ken loved flowers, but he seemed to be especially fond of gentians. His slender fingers caressed the blue-violet petals.

/Soft. Just as soft as his skin./, he mused sombrely. 

Looking at the rose he hesitated touching it. Something told him that he didn't have the right to do so although he didn't have a clue as to what made him think that way. 

__

//Youji!//

Youji jumped as the soft whisper caressed his ear.

"Ken?"

He turned around expecting to see the young brunette, but he was still alone in the chamber. He blinked.

"I could have sworn..."

__

//Youji!//

Youji jerked his head around. Nothing. But then...

"Holy shit!"

Right in front of him the body of another person materialised. His green eyes widened as he recognised the translucent form of his lover.

"Ken?! God Ken! Is that you?"

He tried to reach out to the boy, but his fingers glided right through the shimmering body. He stumbled back as if burnt.

"What the...?"

The ghostly image smiled and pointed to the portal.

__

//Follow me!//

Again that soft voice that seemed to come from everywhere, but belonged to Ken who was standing in front of him. The blonde warrior nodded dumbly, still stunned at seeing the brunette even if he wasn't there in reality.

Youji noticed that the boy's clothing differed from what he had worn before. No longer wore he the leaf-coloured cloak, brown tunic and soft buckskin breeches, but rather fine woven clothes in blue and black colours that looked very much like silk and fitted him perfectly.

__

//Follow me!//

The voice held no impatience, but Youji felt it was important to comply. Maybe this vision was giving him the possibility to find Ken. They boy walked to the portal with the blonde slowly trailing behind.

One by one the youth's fingers traced along the symbols which flared to life at his touch. He seemed to follow a familiar pattern that only he knew. Youji tried to memorise them silently thanking his ability to remember things even with only seeing them once.

Ken finished caressing the symbols. Silvers lines connected the bright symbols and from one moment to another everything vanished. The symbols and rock disappeared leaving a clear view onto a beautiful meadow. Without further glancing back the boy stepped through the open portal which closed immediately behind him.

Youji blinked. Everything had happened so fast. He stared at the wall that once again consisted of rock. He traced the symbols with his eyes. Would it work with him as well? He touched the surface of the wall with badly trembling hands.

"God! Let it work! Please, let it work!", he pleaded silently and started using the same pattern he had seen Ken doing.

He almost sobbed out in relief when the portal opened again and he was able to step through. He couldn't see the vision of Ken, but he didn't really expect it. The only purpose of the image had been showing him the correct way through the gate. Now that its purpose was fulfilled, the boy had disappeared.

Youji took in his new surroundings in wonder. It seemed as if he had exited the cave system from where he had come from. Turning around he noticed the entrance just as he remembered, but without the hedgerow hiding it from curious wanderers. 

Slowly he took in all the other differences. It was as if he had stepped back in time. Where there had been moss covered rock, there was now grass and flowers, birds singing in the distance. The sun hung low on the horizon adding to the scene of tranquillity.

Youji shook his head. 

"This is getting weirder and weirder!"

A narrow path wound itself down the hill till it disappeared between a line of trees. He stiffened a little, feelings of being observed crashing down on him. He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't discern anything overly suspicious.

/I guess, I should follow that path.", he mused. " I ain´t going away from here till I find Ken anyway. Might as well start with now and hope to cover enough ground till the sun sets./

With that in mind he started the search for his lover.

tbc


End file.
